SHOUT OF THE MIND, WHISPER OF THE HEART
by MitchieKoh
Summary: In a battle between one's mind and heart, which will win? Mind or heart, Bella hopes that both are rooting for her and the love of her life. She wants him back!
1. PROLOGUE

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters but they are willing to play with me to give this story to you. Thanks, Stephanie! ;)**

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for giving this a try. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_Oh God… Why won't he wake up? Please… let him come back to us. I know I said I can handle anything as long as he lives but the wait is killing me._

"Baby… please open your eyes. I'm waiting for you. You've been keeping me waiting. I need you… please wake up," I whispered while grasping, with both my hands, the right hand of the love my life. The love of my life who almost died.

The past few days had been… _traumatic_. The hatred. The fight. The revelation. The accident. The healing. It's like I've had enough experience this past few days that can last a few lifetime! I am so thankful that everything will be better soon.

"Come on, baby… the grand opening of your eyes will be the icing on the cake," I leaned in close to him and rubbed my nose close to his ear. I buried my face at the crook of his head and continued, "Your parents understand now. I think Esme and I really bonded in the chapel." I smiled a little with that memory. I was never the religious type but what happened to my husband brought me down to my knees, literally, and surprisingly, his mother is the one who guided me there and I never complained.

_"Ugh.."_

I suddenly raised my head with the sound that came from my man. He's coming through!

"Oh, baby…" I held his hand tighter. "Carlisle!" I shouted. I know he would hear me because he is just across the hallway.

"What is it, Isabella?" He asked while rushing to the other side of my husband.

"I think he's coming through!" I replied excitedly. "I heard him groan then I felt him grip my hand. Look he's still holding on to me!" I raised our hands to show him. He smiled at me and started checking on his son.

"The pain reliever is wearing off. He will feel some pain now."

"What?" I don't want him to feel pain. "Can't you give him more?"

He chuckled, "I can but not yet. For now, I want the medication to wear off his system so he'd wake up." He smiled at me while still doing a physical on his son. I smiled back. It's easier to do now. Especially at this moment. We have a lot of reason to smile.

He groaned again and Carlisle and I both looked at his face. His brows were furrowed and his nose crunched up. He moved his head first to the right then to the left very slowly. I felt his grip on my hand tighten.

_Clack. Clack. Clack_

Heels. Esme's probably back from getting some stuff for her son and I.

_Clack clack. Clack clack. Clack clack._

Wait. There are more than two pair of heels clacking outside the hallway. Is Rose back with Esme? I can hear some voices coming near and I notice Carlisle looking at the closed door in front of him like he's waiting for it to burst open. He glanced at me and opened his mouth as if he's going to say something but then, "Dad?" We both gasped and looked down at my husband with his eyes focused on his father. His voice sounded hoarse but it's still the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

_He's awake! Thank God, he's awake!_

"Welcome back, son!" Carlisle smiled down at him with tears in his eyes and took his left hand and held it to his chest.

Tears are running down my face again. He's awake! Really awake and he can see and talk and move his head! Oh thank God!

Just when he was about to look at me the door burst open. Esme was standing by the doorway carrying an overnight bag. There was a girl behind her looking over her shoulder. She looks familiar but I can't place where I've seen her before.

"Oh, Jasper! You're awake!" Esme squealed while running towards his son by Carlisle's side, tears are flowing from her eyes. She leaned over him and laid her head on his chest. That caused Jasper to hiss a little and Esme immediately moved away.

"I'm so sorry, son! " She smiled at him and he smiled back. It's forced but a smile nonetheless. He must be having a hard time.

"Water!" I muttered. I just thought that his throat is probably dry and that he's really thirsty. "Can we give him a drink, Carlisle?"

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that? Let me get it," he said moving away from the bed.

I looked back at Jasper and he was staring at me.

"Hey, cowboy," I smiled at him. His brows furrowed then he looked down towards our clasped hands then back at me.

"Who are you?" Jasper asked looking directly at me, confusion written all over his face.

WHAT. THE. FUCK.

My body tensed. I'm sure my eyes are bigger than an owl's.

Jasper doesn't know who I am?

Jasper. Doesn't. Know. Who. I. Am.

Is he kidding me? I noticed Carlisle stopped on his track and looked back to his son.

Esme answered hesitantly, "Don't be ridiculous, son. That's Isabella, your wife."

Jasper immediately turned his head towards his mother, "Wife? But I'm engaged to Alice!"

With that, the lady by the door swooped in with a huge grin on her face. "Jazzy…" she cooed.

My world fell apart again.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo what do you think? I do have some chapters made and decided to put this up to ask for your opinion to know if I should continue or not. Should I? I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get a couple of feedback. I also appreciate any critical analysis. Thank you! ;)**


	2. GOODBYE

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters but they are willing to play with me to give this story to you. Thanks, Stephanie! ;)**

**A/N: Hope you gv this a chance then review.. Thanks!**

* * *

**GOODBYE**

"Marry me?"

"Yes…"

Now I know how it feels to be the happiest man in the world!

.

.

.

"Ungh… ahhhh… Ja.. ahhh.. there right there…"

"Does that feel good, sweetheart? You like my fingers here?"

"Oh God yes!"

"How 'bout I enter you now?"

So I did.

"Ahhhh… so good.."

Panting.

"Please faster…."

"Of course, sweetheart..."

Ahhhhh… sooo fucking good…

"I'm coming… don't stop…"

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In…

"Ahhhh! Oh God!"

Jesus! Ungh…

"I love you, fiance…"

.

.

.

"Mah… she's the woman that I will marry. I already asked her and she said yes."

No response.

"I didn't buy a ring… you said you will give me yours when I found the woman that I will give it to."

No response.

"I love her, grandma."

"Jasper… I love you but…"

"What's the matter, Mah? You still haven't forgiven her? Well, I have and I love her!"

Tears falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Jasper…."

It's a NO then. I guess I'm buying the ring.

"Jasper…"

"It's alright, Pops. It's not like I don't have the money to buy her a ring. I just thought…"

"You have to understand. Your grandma loves you so much and what happened caused her so much pain, too. We were there, remember? When she cheated on you, we saw how much pain it caused you."

"But I'm okay now! Can't you see how much happiness she brings me?"

"Happiness? What happiness?"

"Margaret…"

"No, John. He needs to hear this! What happiness are you talking about, Jasper? I don't see it. Your Pops don't see it. Your mom and dad pretend it's there. Your sister is friends with her so I guess she pretends, too. It's not there, son!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your eyes, Jas… it doesn't show it. You're all smiles and laughter but there's fear in your eyes. You're marrying her because you're afraid that she'll leave you! No one should marry out of fear!"

Seething… My Mah is seething with anger.

"Mah… I love her and I will marry her." I told her with finality on my voice.

.

.

.

.

"Oh thank God! I thought you're going to give me your grandma's ring!"

"No. Of course not. I think you deserve to choose your own ring."

"I think you're right!"

Giggles. Bouncing towards Cartier on 5th Avenue. More giggles.

"That one! I want that ring!"

"What size would you need, ma'am?"

"Four."

"Perfect. That's the size we have."

Giggle. "I guess it's meant to be then, huh? What do you think, Jazzy?"

Big rock. Huge. Too much.

"Looks great, sweetheart."

"Should I wrap it up for you, Mr. Whitlock-Cullen?"

"No! I will wear it now, thank you."

"You want me to kneel here, Alice?"

Giggles. "Silly, boy! You're already my fiancé! Just put it on me!"

And I did.

We're engaged. Finally! Now everyone will know that she's mine.

.

.

.

"You sure know how to get what you want, Boss! I can't believe you proposed to Alice so soon."

"Em, we've been together since college. And cut it out with the 'boss' bullshit. I'm talking to you as my friends."

"But you just got back together six months ago."

"And what does that have to do with our engagement, E?"

"I think what Edward's trying to say is... it's a little too soon. I mean... with everything that happened and all…"

"God! Are you guys against Alice, too?"

"No!"

"No!"

"Good. I will marry her and that's that."

Sighs. Deep sighs.

"We're just looking out for you, man. We don't want you to rush this just because you want to tie her up to you. We all know marriage is not enough reason for someone not to… you know."

Edward sure knows that. His divorce was finalized a year and a half ago. Marrying right off of high school just to piss your parents off is the most stupid thing our boy here did. But marrying a girl he doesn't love is the smartest thing he did. Jessica's deceit didn't affect Edward at all. He welcomed it with open arms and took it as an opportunity to cut loose from her.

"E… don't you dare compare my relationship with Alice with yours and Jessica! I love Alice and she loves me! What happened was a mistake! It happened once and she has been showing me how sorry she was ever since!"

"We know that. And we saw how much sorry she was but…"

"I guess it's time for you guys to get back to work."

"Got it _boss_," Em said emphasizing the "boss"...

"Guess 'friend' time is over," Edward mumbled walking out of my office.

What do they expect? Hmph!

.

.

.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe we're going to be sisters, Ally!"

"Oh don't I know it, Rose! Be my maid of honor?"

Squeal. Ouch! I think my eardrum just bursts!

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Welcome to the family, Alice. I'm so happy for both of you."

"Thank you, Esme. Will you help me prepare it?"

"Of course. Just let me know what you need."

"Thank you."

"Thanks for doing this, mom."

"Oh, Jasper, darling it's my honor!"

Hugs. Then I felt someone clap my back.

"Congratulations, son!"

"Thanks, dad! "

Smiles. Wedding talks. More smiles.

Finally. Someone who loved our good news.

.

.

.

"Jazzy… I'm working late tonight. I'll go back to my apartment, okay?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up?"

"No need. You need your rest. Your agency's going to be very busy tomorrow. With all those new recruits and all."

"Oh don't I know it! Wish I could just leave Em and Edward to handle them…"

"You need to be there. You're the boss. And besides, the General will be there, too, right? You can't let leave him there, the recruits won't make it out alive."

I chuckled, "Yeah, you're right! Pops is pretty scary…"

"Pretty scary? Are you serious? He's horrifying!"

Laughter. I love this girl.

.

.

.

"Good morning, Mr. Whitlock-Cullen!"

"Jane."

"The General is waiting for you in his office. He wants you to go there the moment you step off the elevator. Um… his words not mine."

"I bet."

Walking. Walking. Walking. Damn! Our floor is pretty huge.

"Pops, you want to see me?"

"How are you holding up, son?"

"If we're talking about what happened last week, I'm not happy about it but I'm good."

"I see. I guess… I want to apo…"

"Let's not talk about it, Pops. You know I love Mah. I won't let that encounter ruin our relationship."

"Thank God!"

"You were really worried about that?"

"I was. She hasn't stopped brooding since you left."

"I will give her a call."

"That would be nice. You're a good grandson, Jasper."

"Of course I am! I'm a Whitlock. Remember?"

He chuckled, "Yes, that you are! So never remove that from your name."

"Yes, sir!"

"Call our Accountant and Marketing head in my office. I want to discuss future plans for GWGS."

"What's up your sleeves, old man?"

"Expansion," he said with a huge grin on his face.

So I called Emmett and Edward to join us.

.

.

.

Five weeks since the proposal and still no talk about the wedding. Wonder what's keeping the girls from planning it? I want Alice and I married soon. Oh well. What do I know? May be they're having secret meetings. Good for me.

.

.

.

Alice is working late again. This is starting to be an every day, or should I say every night thing. She barely stays in my apartment anymore. I asked her to move in with me the week after I proposed but she refused. She said she is working on a big project and all her stuff is where she needed them to be. She sleeps over twice a week and stay all weekend instead. I acquiesced. But it's not happening anymore. Heck, she only slept here twice last week and not at all over the weekend!

My paranoia is kicking in.

.

.

.

"Alice, let's do lunch today. I'll pick you up from your office."

"I can't, Jazzy… I have a lunch meeting."

"But I miss you, sweetheart. Dinner?"

"Sorry, honey, but I have to prepare for a presentation for tomorrow."

"Presentation?"

"Yes… umm… I'm a little busy, okay?"

"A little? Are you kidding me? I barely see you!"

"Jazzy…"

"Are you seeing someone else? Again?"

Silence.

Shit.

"Answer me damn it!"

"That's a low blow, Jasper Cullen! I am working my ass here so don't accuse me of cheating! Damn you!"

Relief. But seething.

"You're shutting me out, Alice! You don't talk to me anymore. I don't even know anything about your new projects!"

Sigh.

"Jazzy… please let me finish my work. Let's talk later okay?"

"Later when?"

"Bye, Jasper."

She hung up on me. That's a first.

.

.

.

Later hasn't come until the end of the week. Alice invited me to her apartment.

That's where I am now. Standing inside her almost _empty_ apartment. Suitcases by the door.

"What's going on here, Al? You moving or something?"

Tears. Damn! She's crying.

"Ally?"

"Jazzy… please sit down."

"I think I'd rather stand."

Silence. More tears.

"Talk to me damn it!"

"Fine! I'm moving to London!"

What? Did she just say she's moving to London? What the fuck?

Breathe. Calm. I feel so calm. Why?

"Explain."

"These past few months I've been submitting my designs to a private company in London. They have been able to sell a few of my designs to major clothing brands these past weeks and now they want me to exclusively work for them. This is a good start for me, Jasper. This will take me one step closer in achieving my dream. I can have my own brand someday."

I got nothing to say.

"I don't want to be a stylist or a personal shopper forever, Ja…"

I cut her off, "You don't have to be! You're marrying me, remember? Or have you forgotten? We are fucking engage, Alice! You can't make decisions like this without telling me! You should've told me!"

Fury.

"I don't know how. I was going to but time was running out and I…"

"So what? You thought 'Fuck Jasper! He's not important anyway!' Is that it, huh?"

"No! I'm so sorry! I love you! I do! But I need to do this for me. I need this. Please, Jasper, please understand."

"I can't! How will I understand this? You're all pack and ready to leave me! Again!"

Sobbing. She's sobbing now. More tears.

And I don't give a shit.

"Please let me do this, Jazzy. Please wait for me."

"Are you kidding me? You want me to wait for you! So what? You're going back when everything doesn't work out for you there then apologize a million times and prove to me that you love me? Just like the last time you left me?"

"Why do you keep on bringing that up?"

"Because it's that all over again! Only this time, you're leaving me for your fucking dream and not for a man! Fuck! I even told everyone that it was a one time thing, your affair with that asshole, James! They never found out that you had an actual relationship with that shit! Know why? Because I don't want them to think any less of you!"

"Your grandparents does anyway!" she shouted.

"Well, looks like old people are really wiser then! Fuck! You've been using me, aren't you? You don't really love me. You only see me as your rebound guy!"

"No! I love you. I really do!"

"Love? Fuck! What do you know about love? You only love yourself! Why did you even agree to marry me if you knew you were leaving?"

"I didn't know. I just found out a month ago…"

"And you didn't say anything? All those times, when you said you were working late or finishing up a presentation, was only an excuse to pack?"

Furious. That's what I feel right now. Fucking raging furious!

"Shit! This is the reason why you always avoid my coming to your apartment, isn't it? Fuck! I should've known!"

I am such an asshole!

"I'm leaving!"

"Jasper! Wait please! Let's not part like this. Please…"

"What? You want me to throw a going away party for you?"

"Please, Jazzy… wait for me."

"Fuck that! Goodbye, Alice!"

So I left. I won't even bother knowing when she'll leave or if she will. I need to get away from here. Away from everyone. I don't want to hear a bunch of "I told you so" and disappointment.

I need a break. A long one.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, anything you wanna say about this? Please write it down on the box below. Thanks! ;) **


	3. HELLO

**I'm sorry for the wait. Reality has taken a toll on me.**

**Thank you for the faves and follow.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters but they are willing to play with me to give this story to you. Thanks, Stephanie! ;)**

* * *

**HELLO**

Drive.

Drive.

Drive.

I've been driving for hours. Has it been a day? May be two? I don't even know what day it is. Fuck! I can't believe my fiancé cheated on me! Shit! Here comes the waterworks… again! Isn't there a stupid motel here? Oh there it is.

I refuse to shed one more tear for that asshole! I will not cry because of _him_ anymore! Fucking bastard! He even thought I would forgive him easily and push through with the wedding!

Rage.

I feel it. It's ready to burst out of me soon!

I want to shout!

So I did.

After I parked the car outside the motel… wherever I am.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING LOSER BASTARD, MICHAEL NEWTON! I WISH MY FATHER KILL YOU!"

Fuck him.

If he thinks that I'm going to end my life and just cry because of his deceit then he's fucking wrong! He doesn't deserve my depression!

I don't deserve depression!

HE. IS. NOT. WORTHY!

Breathe.

Breathe.

I need to rest.

Wonder what day it is.

Cell phone. Where is my cell phone?

Oh here it is!

30 Missed Calls.

45 New Messages. Ooppps… Make that 47 new messages.

Of course, half of the calls were from dad and the rest are from my best friends Tanya, Angela, and Jake.

Nothing from Mike.

Good.

_B, where the hell are you? – J_

_B, I'm about to call a search and rescue party! Where are you? Call me now! – Dad_

_Why didn't you invite me on your road trip? I have to say I am so hurt, bestie! – T_

_I swear to you, Bells, I am going to rip his head off when I see him! And I am not talking about the head on top of his neck! – Ang_

That one made me laugh. Only Angela. Sweet, innocent, Angela. Or so her parents thought.

I don't want to read these messages any more. Might as well call dad.

"Hello."

"Dad…"

"Oh thank, God! How are you? Where are you? Are you safe?"

"Whoa! Easy there, Chief! I'm okay. I'm parked outside a hotel in… I don't know yet, but I don't plan on telling you where I am so…"

"And why the hell not?"

"Because I want to be alone for now, old man. I need this okay?"

Deep sigh.

"Don't call me old."

I chuckled, "Moi? Of course not."

"So you're alright?"

"Yes, sir! I didn't know that awhile ago but now… I guess I'm relieved that I'm not marrying Newton anymore."

"Oh I know! Your mother and I are relieved," he chuckled. "But I won't let him know that. I want to scare the shit out of him!"

I had to laugh at that, "Yes, please! And while you're at it let Jake tag along."

"Wait til your brother hears about this. Newton won't stand a chance."

Shit! I forgot my brother is going home for the wedding!

So I told my dad.

"Don't worry about it, Bells, I'm sure your brother can't wait to visit us."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I'll hang up now. Don't worry about me okay. I'll call soon."

"Okay. I trust you, kiddo. Your mom and I will drive to your apartment tomorrow and take Ringo home with us."

Ringo.

My bestest friend.

My cuddly Rottweiler.

He never liked Mike.

"Thanks, dad! I'm sure mom will love to have him."

"Oh I know! She will love me more once I tell her," he said sarcastically and we both laughed.

"I'll talk to you soon okay, Bells?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"Ummmm, dad?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you and mom…"

He cut me off, "Now's not the right time for that, Bells. You deserve a break. So enjoy yourself, wherever you are. But not too much, okay."

"Okay. Thanks, dad!"

.

.

.

Room 36C.

Here it is. I'll be staying in this motel for now.

Who would've thought that my driving will bring me to Vegas?

Got to rest. I will transfer to a hotel tomorrow in the heart of the Sin City.

.

.

.

"Another Heineken, please."

That will be my third for the night. Ever since I moved to this hotel this afternoon I can't decide if I should call Tanya and Angela to join me. I mean, the more the merrier, right? But I don't want to talk about what happened yet. Yes, I'm glad that the wedding is off and that I got away in making the biggest mistake of my life. But it doesn't mean that what he did did not sting. He made a fool out of me after all. He stepped on my dignity…

"Make that two…"

What the hell?

I looked at the man standing behind me and gaped at him.

Yes, gaped!

The man was a good looking creature. I mean… wow just wow…

He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry. I wasn't assuming or anything. I just want to save the waiter time."

_Yeah right._

"May I sit with you?"

_I knew it. _

"Fine."

I am just not in the mood to argue right now. I am hoping for an alone night but I guess it won't happen now.

"Listen. I don't mean to bother you or anything. I just want to drink but hopefully not alone. No need to talk. If you want we can just sit here, you know."

I don't…. but what the heck. So I nod.

.

.

.

Fifth beer.

Laughter.

Giggles.

A pat here, a pat there.

A whisper. A very close whisper here and there.

Touch.

On arms,

On thighs,

On back.

Lower back.

This is turning out to be a good night.

"You're a funny little thing," he said.

"So are you," I replied.

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Lead the way."

.

.

.

Surprised.

Taken aback.

Confused.

Yep… I'm confuse alright.

I never expected that this is where he'll bring me.

"What do you think?"

"Um… hmmm… about what?"

He chuckled, "About the park, beautiful. Ain't it gorgeous out here?"

Yes he brought me to a park. I'm shocked, too.

After all the flirting at the bar this is where he brought me. What a tease.

"Yeah. Very nice."

"You sound off. Were you not happy that I brought you here?"

"it's not that… I mean… this is really nice.."

"Uh-huh. What are you thinking about, sugar?"

What am I thinking? How should I answer?

"You're a gentleman."

He chuckled, "I try. Believe me… I'm trying really hard here."

I smiled at him. I guess he wants what I want, too.

Wait. What do I want?

He snaked his arm around me. My back on his chest.

"I want to get to know you, sugar. How about you?"

"I'd like that. Then we can take the next step."

_Whoa! Where did that come from?_

He smiled while kissing the side of my neck, "Mmmm… You read my mind. Can we start by giving me your name?"

"Bella. My name is Bella."

He held me tighter and whispered, "Nice to meet you, Bella. My name is Jasper."

"Hello, Jasper."

* * *

**So... any thoughts? Hope you c an share what you think. Thank you! ;)**


	4. The Next Step

**Surprise! Yes, here's another update. I guess i want to make up for the long delay.**

**Thank you for the new follows and story alerts! I really appreciate it. But I would appreciate more if some of you can leave a review. Let me know what you think, please. Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters but they are willing to play with me to give this story to you. Thanks, Stephanie! ;)**

* * *

**THE NEXT STEP**

"Can I kiss you, Bella?"

"Yes, please, Jasper"

Soft.

So soft lips.

So good.

So so good.

I have never been kissed like this before.

Gentle. Passionate. Sweet. Sensual.

It's a mixture of everything.

Perfect. Just perfect.

Jasper… Hmmm..

"Yes?"

Oh! I called out loud?

"Nothing."

He leaned back and looked at me curiously and I can feel my cheek warming up.

Great… just great. How embarrassing!

He touched my cheek and leaned near my ear. "How did you like that step?" he whispered.

"I think you know how I liked that, Jasper," I teased.

"And I think you know that the feeling is mutual… so I'm thinking… what should I do next to get to another step?" he asked then he slightly licked my earlobe.

Oh my! This boy makes my knees weak. So weak…

"What do you have in mind?"

"Tell me your story," he said when he pushed himself back away from me. He was looking at me with so much passion in his eyes that I can't help but stare at him.

He's so beautiful. His eyes are as blue as the sky. It held emotions that I can't decipher but I swear I will. But right now, the most obvious look is _want_. He wants me. I want him, too. His lips are so kissable. It's plump and pinker now that I kissed it. Yum. And his nose… so perfect. I'd love to give him an eskimo.

So I did.

He chuckled, "Bella…"

"Yes?" I asked still rubbing my nose on his.

"Are you trying to ignore my request?"

That stopped me. Request? What request?

I think he saw the confusion on my face. "Your story…" he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh…"

My story. What's my story? Should I tell him? Will he think that I'm just playing him? Am I just playing him? Is he just a distraction for me? Am I just a distraction for him, too?

"What story do you want, Jasper?" I asked turning my back on him and walking towards the fountain. I stopped by the fountain and I felt him behind me.

"I think you know what story I'm asking about, Bella... A beautiful woman like you, all alone here in the Sin City. What gives?"

I sighed, "I don't want to talk about it. Not yet."

"That bad, huh?" He chuckled. "I bet it's not as bad as mine."

That got my attention alright.

"What do you mean?"

Thinking.

He's thinking really hard.

After what seems like hours he finally replied, "I feel the same. I don't want to talk about it either…" He trailed off. His brows furrowed. When he noticed me looking at him, he smiled.

"So how can we get to the next step, Beautiful? Should we stop here?"

Should we? But I don't want to. But I can't tell him that. The alcohol is wearing off so that means my courage is, too.

"Do you want to stop, Jasper?"

He narrowed his eyes on me and smiled, "You know I don't want to stop, Bella. Not with you."

I don't know why but what he said made me smile. May be because I don't want to stop, too. Not when it comes to him.

"Jasper….?"

"Hmmm…"

"Kiss me…"

And he did.

Over and over again.

.

.

.

The sun is peeking out from the horizon. I wonder what time it is.

"It's 6:30, darling," Jasper said. So I guess I asked out loud.

Wow. Jasper and I have been together for more than eight hours now. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't complaining at all. Nah-ah. I haven't had this much fun with anyone since… Never! Wow. Reality bites! I mean, I know how to have fun especially with my friends but I can't compare this moment with the ones I have with them. Jasper is not my friend, he's my… he's…

"What are we, Jasper?"

"What's that?"

"What are we? I mean, we're not friends since we don't know anything about each other… definitely not lovers… we just met… Oh my gosh! We just met and we have kissed!"

"A lot!" He chuckled. "Does that bother you? I thought you were enjoying it as much as I am." He's laughing now.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Oh no, Bella! I am not laughing at you! You amaze me."

What?

He pulled me to his chest and held me tight. "Does it matter what we are, Darling? Cause right now, all I know is that this past eight or so hours has been the best hours of my life! You make me forget things, Bella… You make me happy."

I had to smile at that. He makes me happy, too.

"I know how you feel…"

"You do?"

"Yes, Jasper. You make me happy, too."

"Good."

More kisses. Thank, God!

.

.

.

"Whew! I haven't had that much pancake since I was playing football in high school!"

"Oh? So you were a high school jock?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella… there are so many things that you don't know about me."

"Oh don't I know it!" We laughed.

"Did we make a fucking rule or was it a mutual understanding for us not to ask anything personal about each other?"

"Honestly… I don't know. I mean… you haven't stopped kissing me since I gave you my name."

He poked my side, "And you loved every second of it. Besides, we talked about books and movies."

Oh yes I did. And yes we did.

"Is it too late to start over?"

"What do you mean, Jasper?"

"I still want to get to know you…"

"Okay."

"Okay. Let's get out of here."

"Where are we going?"

"You choose. Your room or mine."

"Jasper, I… I'm not…"

"I know, Bella. You're not that kind of girl. We'll just talk. Unless you want to sleep."

"No. For some unknown reason, I don't feel sleepy at all. Let's go to your room. "

.

.

.

"Yeah… so my dad is the Chief of Police in our town and my mom is a freelance Interior Designer. My brother, Paul, serves in the military. He's coming home next week to attend… I mean… to visit us."

Whew! Nice save!

"Oh, my Pops' gonna love him. He served the military, too. He was a general so that's what we call him," Jasper said on the other side of the couch in his suite.

"You still have your grandparents? Lucky!"

"Yeah. I still have all four of them but I'm closer to my mom's parents. I call them Pops and Mah. I am running the family business with Pops."

"How about your parents?"

"Dad is a doctor and mom is an architect. She manages her own firm."

"Ohhh-kay… rich family alert!"

He laughed, "What?"

"You're family's rich."

"Is that a crime?"

"No. Of course not. It's just that..."

"Tell me, Bella… please…"

I sighed, "I have my fair share of bad experiences with rich people, okay."

"Will you share them with me someday?"

Someday? Does that mean that we'll see each other again when this is over? Whenever that is?

I nodded, "Someday…"

"I sure hope you don't hate all the rich people you meet."

"So far… not _all_," I grinned at him. I think he got my double meaning because he grinned back.

"Come here."

So I did and he kissed me. Deliciously.

He hummed, "You think that's enough getting-to-know-each-other session for us to get to the next step?"

"It depends. What's the next step? Are these steps we're taking the same as bases?"

He chuckled at that, "No. We have our own step. We make it as we go. And right now, I would love to take this to the next level."

"Tell me."

"Sleeping together. Literally…" He said followed by a yawn.

I had to laugh at that. "Do I bore you, sir?"

"Never. I just thought that we could both use some rest."

"Uh-huh," I acquiesced because I can feel the night's events' catching up on me.

"I'd love to sleep with you, Bella," he whispered close to my ear then ran his nose from below my ear to my chin and captured my mouth again.

"God… I'll never get tired kissing you," he said as he carried me towards the bedroom.

He put me down outside the ensuite bathroom in his room. He stalked off towards his suitcase and pulled out a shirt.

Suitcase.

Did he just arrive or was he leaving soon?

"Here. You can sleep on this. You can change in there."

"Are you sure you want me to sleep here. I can go to my room, you know."

He leaned forward and gave me an eskimo, "I want you… on my bed… wrapped around my arms."

Ohhh… I love the sound of that.

Who am I to deny him, right? Right.

I think I'm gonna love these steps that we're making up.

.

.

.

_"Well, I'm not ready to go home yet… I don't care if she left or not… Listen, Rose, I'm fine. I just need a fucking break, okay? Good! I will call you guys when I want to. I will call mom and Mah later."_

BLAG!

What the hell was that?

Did Jasper throw his phone on the wall?

Who's Rose? Is she his girlfriend?

"Shit! Sorry! Did I wake you?"

"No. I'm already awake before your breakdown," I replied.

He smiled, "You call that a breakdown? That's nothing. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. I haven't slept that well since forever."

"Me, too," he smiled.

Shit! That smile's going to be the death of me! But wait… I have to think straight. Damn! Why didn't I think about this last night? I mean, the guy is good looking of course he's taken! Shit! Shit!

"Shit! I need to go!"

"Wait! What's wrong?"

"I'm not this kind of girl, Jasper. I don't ruin someone else's relationship even if they ruin mine!'

Oops! Shit!

"What do you mean? Whose relationship are you ruin-"

I cut him off, "Yours! Obviously that was your girlfriend on the phone… I mean you're good looking and rich and very sweet and… Oh shit! Are you married?"

"WHA-"

"No don't answer that. I'd rather not know."

By now, I'm zipping up my dress. I was surprised when Jasper grabbed me from behind and hugged me tight.

"Easy there, Missy. Breathe. Now let's start over alright?" I nod. He let go of me and went in front of me.

"Hi, my name is Jasper Cullen-Whitlock and I am very much single, never been married, thank you very much," he smiled at me then continued. "I find you very attractive, Miss. May I get your name?"

I can't help but grin. He's so beautiful.

"Hi. I'm Isabella Marie Swan. I find you very attractive, too. I just made a fool out of myself didn't I?"

"I don't know what you mean… we just met." Oh he's being cute!

"Whitlock-Cullen, huh?"

"Yeah. It's a long story. So… Marie?"

"From my grandma Swan," I shrugged. "And I got time… to listen to your long story, I mean."

"Good. So let me tell you about my sister. I was just talking to her on the phone awhile ago… you know… before we met." He smiled goofily at me. I know I'm blushing all over.

Oh, Jasper Whitlock-Cullen, what are you doing to me?

.

.

.

"…my father almost lost it when Pops suggested that I just take Whitlock as my last name without the Cullen."

"So you're last name has been compromised?"

He chuckled, "Yeah… I guess you can say that."

"Wow! Rich people drama!" I laughed at him and he laughed, too. "So… let me see if I got this right. Your mom is an only child, right; therefore she can't carry the Whitlock name, which is attached to your grandfather's business' name. So when you were born, your grandfather literally claimed you as the_ heir_ to his business, hence, attaching 'Whitlock' on your last name. Did I get the story right?"

"Nailed it."

"Great. I don't want to fail my Whitlock-Cullen History finals," I smiled sweetly at him.

"Ha-Ha, smart ass."

"Always have and always will be. You're one lucky dude to have met me," I teased.

He stared at me and I felt the heat forming on my cheeks. Damn! I feel like a teenager! There's something in his eyes that makes my insides churn… in a good way. Then he smiled his panty dropping smile and said, "Yes. I am one lucky bastard, ain't I?"

Oh Lord… give me strength! I am close to jumping this man.

He cleared his throat, "So… how long are you gonna be here?"

"I don't know… I'm not ready to go back to reality yet…" I trailed off and looked down. If it's up to me, I don't want to go back to reality anymore. I don't want to face the people that will rub a couple of "I told you so's" on my face. I can stay here with Jasper forever.

What? Really?

Yes. Really.

"Me, too. I don't think I'm ready to go back to reality yet as well. If I could, I will stay here forever… with you…"

What did he just say? Can he read my mind?

Okay. Come on, Bella. Get a grip. He's probably just playing with you. You just met him for God's sake!

Really? Now, I'm thinking that? After all those kisses? Those sweet, delicious, yummy, yummy kisses? And after sleeping with him… _technically_?

I cleared my throat. I need to change the subject, "How bout you? Are you about to leave?" I nodded towards his suitcase.

"No. I just got here. Didn't get a chance to unpack yet. I've been driving for weeks now…"

Weeks? Wow?

"Road trip?"

"Yeah. I guess you can say that… Look, I promise I'll tell you about it but for now… Can I spend more time with you? I mean, if you don't feel like leaving yet?"

"Yes. I'd love that."

He sighed in relief. Did he think I was gonna say no? Oh please!

"Great. That's great! Ummm… How bout I take a shower now….. then… ummm… we can move to your room so you can shower as well. After we can… we can decide if we'll go out or stay in for dinner."

"Mr. Whitlock-Cullen, what's gotten into you? Are you nervous or something?"

He released a shaky chuckle, "Yes, Miss Swan, I think I am."

"Why is that?"

He came closer to me, took my hands and placed them on his shoulders. He placed his hands on my hips and leaned his face close to me. I'm starting to get nervous, too.

"Because as crazy as it may seem… I want this dinner to be a date," he said without breaking eye contact with me.

Then he leaned further, his mouth closer to my ears, "And I'm hoping to get to another step."

Oh my…. Yes, please!

* * *

**What do you think? What should the next step be? Hope you can leave a review. **

**Thanks for your time!**


	5. AND THE NEXT STEP

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters but they are willing to play with me to give this story to you. Thanks, Stephanie! ;)**

**A/N: Hello! Yes, it's another update. Just don't get used to it, okay. ;) I stayed home all day because I am injured so i decided to polish this chapter to present to you.**

**Thank you for all the follows and alerts. **

* * *

**AND THE NEXT STEP**

The past few hours have been crazy. Crazy, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I would go through this path again if I have to as long as I get to have the same companion.

Companion. Is that the correct term? I know we've just met but there's just something about us that one would think that we have spent a lifetime together already.

Never a dull moment.

We can stay in comfortable silence.

Barely an awkward moment.

We can kiss. Then kiss again. And then some.

The "then some" will have to wait. But not for long.

We can talk about anything. Well… almost anything.

Why do I have a feeling that we're both trying to avoid a topic?

_Because you are._

Yeah. I guess we are. Is it the same topic, though?

Time to find out.

"Bella, would you like to go out or order in?" I asked from outside her bathroom. We are in her suite now and she's taking a shower… a long one. Women.

"It's up to you, Jasper. I'm good either way."

"I'll order in then. Anything you want?"

"I can eat anything as long as it's not too much. Oh! I'd love to have something chocolaty for dessert please."

I have to smile at that. I am a chocolate lover after all. I haven't indulged for a long time. That lying ex-fiancé of mine watches what I eat and she ain't a chocolate lover.

Ugghhh… I don't want to think about her right now.

This night is all about Bella and me.

I want to get to know her more.

.

.

.

_Where the hell are you? – Em_

_Dude, you are about to give us a heart attack here. The last time we heard from you was a week ago and it wasn't a good conversation. Did you kill yourself? Did you really look for trouble? Are you in prison somewhere? Wait… Are you still in the U.S.? Damn it, J! What happened to you?" –E_

_Jasper! You said you will call mom and Mah! They're worried sick! Are you trying to give Mah a heart attack? – Rose_

Oh shit! I forgot about that!

6:30 pm. Okay, it's not yet late to call mom.

I sent a reply to the guys…

_I met a girl. You better shut your mouth about this! –J_

Then called mom.

.

.

.

"I know, mom. But trust me, I feel so much better now. "

"I'm glad to hear that, Jas, but I still want you home soon. When are you coming back?"

"I don't know but soon. You think Pops would fire me?"

She chuckled, "Oh please! As if you don't know you own your grandparents' asses!"

"Excuse me, young lady! Did you say assets or asses?" I teased.

"Oh shut up!" She giggled. "Come back soon, okay?"

"I will. Tell Mah and Pops not to worry much about me, okay? I'm a big boy now…"

Mom laughed at that. I miss my family but I need this for me. And I need more time with Bella. She is so… _addicting_. Wonder if there will be a chance that I can introduce her to my family.

"Your grandparents are going to Texas next week. You know, to relax and all."

"Oh. So I need to go back to work soon?"

"No. Not really. Emmett and Edward can handle it. If you need more time that is… Oh, Jasper! Alice.."

I had to cut her off at that, "Mom, now's not the time to talk about it. Please…"

"I'm sorry… but hear me out. She loves you, she really does. Please wait for her…' she said in a hurry I think she had to catch her breath after.

"Really, mom? Really? You want me to do that after what she did to me? You know what, forget it. I gotta go."

"Jas…"

"See you soon, mom." I hang up. I can't believe she still wants me to be with Alice after all that! I know she loves Alice and she's best friends with her mom but come on! I am her son.

Uggghhhh!

"Bad talk?"

Bella. How much did she hear? I spin around and there she was... a vision… in… navy blue, strapless dress.

"Wow… Just wow… you look…" What's the word?

"Perfect… Amazing… Beautiful…" I said while walking towards her.

She giggled, "Stop, Jasper! You're making me blush like a school girl!"

"Oh but you are all those and more…"

She's really blushing now. She's so beautiful.

"Is dinner here yet?" She's trying to change the subject. How adorable!

"Soon. Come here, Darling. Give me some loving."

She laughed at that but she walked towards me. "Mr. Whitlock-Cullen! Are you trying to lure me with your rhymes?"

"What? It worked didn't it? You're here… where you belong, in my arms," I leaned forward.

"Jasper…" she whispered before our lips meet.

Soft. So soft kissable lips. I can kiss this girl forever.

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

Sounds like dinner is here.

.

.

.

"Did I get the dessert right?"

"More than I expected. I love chocolate cake especially when it's this moist. Mm' Mm'"

"I'm glad. I love chocolate, too. I haven't indulged this much for a while now."

"Why is that? You on a diet or something?"

Hmmm… I guess it's time to open up. I want her to know me better, too.

"Ummm… It's…" I hesitated.

"Hey, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"I want to. I really do. It's just that when I answer that, it will open a can of worms that I want to share with you as well. It's just that… it's not easy."

We were silent for awhile.

"Hey… you know worms are good baits for catching fish and fertilizing soil," she blurted out.

"Ohhh-kay…" What the hell does that suppose to mean?

"Ummm… May be when you open that can of worms of yours, you'll catch a big fish or be able to grow beautiful plants or both," she shrugged.

I smiled at that, "You want to be a teacher or something?"

She looked at me with all seriousness, "No. I want to be the student. I mean… May be when you open your can of worms, I can learn how to open mine."

I see. She wants to open up as well but she wants me to start.

I reached for her hand and squeezed it. "Then we'll fish together?" I teased.

"Or grow a garden," she countered.

This girl is really something. So I told her.

"You're really something, too, Jas…"

Jas. I like the sound of that. So I smiled at her.

"Why don't we finish up dessert then have wine at the balcony. I think that's the perfect spot to free the worms."

She smiled, "I'd like that."

.

.

.

"Wow… I can't believe she did that to you. I'm sorry, Jasper."

I scoffed, "Don't be. I'm glad that I figured out the real her before it's too late. Yeah, I was devastated these past few weeks but… Hmmm…" Wow. I'm over her. I really am. Was that even possible?

"What, Jas? You were about to say something."

"It's because of you…"

"What did I do?" she asked confused.

I pulled her close to me and cupped her face with my hands. I gazed into her beautiful brown eyes, "You made me get over her, Bella. You helped me get through my bullshit. You saved me."

And there's that blush again. I have to kiss her.

So I did.

.

.

.

"How many bottles of wine are we going to consume tonight?"

"As many as we can," I replied.

"I'm getting quite tipsy," she slurred.

"I can see that. Would you like to go to bed now, Darling?"

"It depends. Are you going to sleep with me?"

"Are you talking about sleep in a literal manner or…"

"Does it matter?" She asked while batting her long eyelashes at me.

Tease.

She grabbed my hand and led us to her bedroom. Once inside, she turned on the lamp beside her bed and faced me. She has a mischievous look on her face and before I know it, her dress pooled on her feet.

Oh. My. God.

This woman is trying to kill me.

She's looking at me intently with a seductive smile plastered on her face. She slowly walks towards me and stop just a few feet in front of me.

"Are you sleeping with your clothes on, city boy?"

I raised one of my brows, asking a silent question.

"You're born and raised in NYC, right? The city that never sleeps?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, but I stayed at least five years straight and all summer breaks in Texas with my grandparents," I explained as I try to get my mind off my throbbing cock.

Her face lit up and she smiles wickedly, "Ohhh… A cowboy, then. Let me ask again…" she walked towards me and put her arms around my neck. I placed my hands on either side of her hips as she lean her face closer and met my eyes. Damn. Those eyes are on fire.

"Are you sleeping with your clothes on, _cowboy_?" It sounds like she purred the last word and that made my cock twitch.

Okay. That's it. I'm done being a gentleman. It's time to play along.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Angel?"

"Am I an angel to you, Jasper?"

"You saved me, remember?"

"But you saved me, too."

"Are you gonna tell me about it?"

She giggled, "Not tonight. I have other plans."

With that, she kissed me. Hard. So I kissed her back. Harder. To let her know that I want her. I want her so bad…

She moaned, "Jasper…"

She's pulling my hair now and that made me pull her closer to me, if that's even possible. I let my hands slide down and cupped her tight ass. Damn! This woman is going to be the death of me! I swear those tight tushy are made to torture me!

I know she can feel my erection from her abdomen because she keeps on rubbing herself on them. We both moaned at the same time when she wrapped one leg on my hip followed by the other. I squeezed her butt tighter as I lift her and her center rubbed on me some more. Bella threw her head back and moaned my name. I turned my attention on her throat and licked on her collar bone.

"Jasper," she said panting. "You're wearing too much clothes…"

She started to unbutton my shirt as I placed her on the middle of the bed. I stood up and continued what she started until I am down to my boxers. I looked at her on the bed and what I saw is a vision. A vision of several nights like this. Her on the bed waiting for me or vice versa. Damn! Is it even possible that I can already picture a future with this woman?

"Is something wrong, Jas? You don't like what you see?"

"Oh I like it alright! You have no idea."

"Then show me."

Jesus! This version of Bella in front of me is so tempting! But should I give in? Does she really want this or is it just the alcohol talking?

I climbed up the bed, reached out to her and pulled her to me. She straddled my lap and we started kissing again.

Moans.

Whispers.

Rubbing.

More rubbing.

Even more.

Then groping.

Fuck! Her perky tits fit my hands perfectly!

She moaned.

I moaned.

I suck on her tongue… and she sucked mine.

I kissed her throat.

Then down… down… down.

I licked the mounds of her breasts; one end to the other.

Squeezed her ass.

Dipped my tongue on her cleavage.

Moans. A whisper of "Jasper" her and "Bella" there.

A few cry out for "God" and "Jesus".

I rolled us on her back then and I looked at her. God, she's beautiful!

"Is something wrong, Jasper?"

_I have to be a bigger man. I am better than this. She deserve better than this._

"I think we need to stop, Darling?"

"What? Why?"

"How drunk are you?"

"Oh please! What are we teenagers?"

"No. Cause if we are I'd have you screaming my name by now."

"By all means, please make me."

"I am trying to be an adult here, Bella. I don't want this to be a drunken conquest…"

"Seriously? We're talking about this?" she asked sounding annoyed.

"Yes."

"You don't want me…" she whispered with wide eyes then she moved away from me.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I want you! It's just that…"

"What? Tell me!" she demanded.

Damn! I'm going to sound like a pussy.

"It's just that…" I sighed, "I want our first time to be special. I want to make sure that both of us will remember that it happened."

She swallowed, "Why is it important to you? _Drunken conquests_, as you call it, are supposed to happen in Vegas. I mean, these things happen in Vegas all the time, right?"

"Not to me. And I'm pretty sure, not to you, too." I moved closer to her and took one of her hands.

"This may sound crazy since we just met but… you're special to me, Bella. I don't… I can't consider you as just someone who I want to fuck. You are more than that… way better than that."

She looked at our hands and sighed, "I'm sorry, Jasper. You're special to me, too. You're right… our first time should be special. Something that we both can remember. It shouldn't be just a sexcapade."

"Sexcapade?" I smirked at her.

She blushed, "Yeah. You know… a _sex escapade_…"

I chuckled, "Oh I'd love to have some _sexcapades_ with you." I said emphasizing on her term.

"So, are we good, angel?"

"Yeah… we're good. Besides, I think we have taken another step tonight."

"Yes. Yes we have," I said kissing her cheek. "You ready to sleep or do you need some time in the bathroom?"

"I think I need some time. Hey, you can use the bathroom outside. There's an extra toothbrush and toothpaste there and soap, too."

"Are you trying to tell me something, Darling?"

She laughed, "Yes. That you're supposed to brush your teeth before going to bed or the tooth fairy will pull your teeth out herself."

"Yes, ma'am!"

.

.

.

After cleaning myself up I strolled back to Bella's room.

"Oh, mom… I miss you guys, too. Just give me a couple more days, okay? … Of course I'm okay! … As a matter of fact… yes, I met someone…"

I had to move back at that. I wasn't supposed to eavesdrop on that.

_You weren't supposed to eavesdrop at all. Period!_

Yeah, well.

I shrugged myself off and strolled to the fridge to get some bottled water for Bella and me. I was supposed to go back to the room when my phone vibrates from the counter. Huh… I didn't even realize that I took it out.

Rose.

What does she want now?

"Rose," I answered.

"Jazzy…"

Fuck!

* * *

**So there you have it. No lemons... yet. **

**How bout some critical analysis from you? You know where to put it. Thank you!**


	6. AND THE NEXT

**DISCLAIMER: All Twilight characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. I am just borrowing them to star in my world of imagination. **

**A/N: Sooo sorry for the long wait. I got caught up with health issues, family gatherings, and Dan Brown's Inferno. Has anyone read it yet? You should! It's another adventure by Robert Langdon that plays with the mind. ;)**

**A lemon here to show you how sorry I am. :)**

* * *

**AND THE NEXT**

What do you do when you receive a phone call from your ex?

An ex that hurt you… so much?

Twice?

.

.

.

"Jazzy…"

Hang up, of course!

How dare she!

And how dare Rose letting Alice use her cell phone to deceive me!

_Beep. Beep._

A text message.

From Rose.

Yeah right!

_Jasper, I swear I didn't know that she'll use my phone to call you! Please believe me. – Rose_

Okay. I have to admit, my sister's a bitch but she won't deceive me.

But I won't reply just yet. I'm sure she's still with Alice.

Did Rose go to London?

"Hey…" Bella hugged me from behind. "What's taking you so long?"

I faced her. Damn! She's so adorable.

"I'm sorry, Darling, I was just checking my messages and getting water for us."

She hugged herself to me and leand her cheek on my chest.

"Okay… I'm really sleepy now, cowboy, and I want you beside me." As if on cue, she yawned, and hugged me tighter.

"Want me to carry you, angel?"

She shook her head so we walked to the bedroom.

.

.

.

Mmmmm… something smells really good.

Coffee.

Bacon.

And…

"Wake up, Cowboy…"

Bella.

My favorite scent in the world.

She's nuzzling her nose to my neck and inhaling my scent. I love this girl.

Shit! What?

"Hey… aren't you jumpy this morning. Bad dream?" Damn! What was that?

She's looking at me with a beautiful smile on her face.

"No, angel, more of a realization… But let's not get into that. I smell something and _someone_ delicious," I teased wiggling my eyebrows at her.

She giggled as I drank the smell from her neck.

"Let's go eat, cowboy, food's getting cold."

I hesitated a little because I'd rather be where I am right now but her stomach and mine grumbled so she pulled me out of the room into the balcony.

.

.

.

"More coffee, cowboy?"

"Please. Are you going to stick to that nickname?"

"Why? You don't like it?"

"Actually, coming out from your mouth, I think I like it a lot."

She suddenly leaned closer to me, her cleavage is gettting more visible. And fuck me! I know she ain't wearing anything underneath because I can see her nipples are standing on attention from her tank top.

"So… you like anything that comes out of my mouth, _cowboy_?"

I think my mouth went suddenly dry but I still swallowed.

And I guess I nod my head because she continued, "How about a morning shower…" she got closer to me, "with me…" closer, "without anything on."

Is there a proper way to respond to that? I mean, does she think any man can say no to that? Btter yet, to her?

"Bella…"

Shit! Did I just moaned her name? I can't think of anything to say.

"I'll take that as a yes…"

And with that, she stood and walked inside, backwards. She dropped the boy shorts that she was wearing then continued walking backwards. I am still sitting on my chair in the balcony, gaping at her. It's like I can't make myself move but I know I want to run and follow her. Then she removed the clip on her hair. Damn! She got beautiful hair. When she was near the bathroom door, she stopped. She looked behind her then back at me, then lift the hem of her tank top, removed it comletely, and dropped it on the floor.

OH. MY. GOD. Her body is heaven! I can seriously see her nipples teasing me to come and suck them! Is she still under the influence?

I'm sure look like moron now.

I looked back at her eyes and she was staring at me. As if she suddenly felt exposed, her cheeks turned pink then she clasped her hands behind her and looked down. She was… all of a sudden… _shy_.

I chuckled at that. I stood up and walked towards her, "What's wrong , angel? Alcohol's finally gone?"

I continued walking towards her and she looked at me. I dropped my boxer shorts and stood in front of her. She looked down and bit her lips.

"Like what you see?"

She nodded. "I like what I'm seeing, too, angel. So don't be shy, Bella, you are beautiful…" I lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, "You. Are. Gorgeous." Then I kissed her.

She kissed me back.

I held on to her hips as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

Instead of continuing on to the bathroom, I move us to the bed. Wouldn't want our first time on the shower. Nope. I want to savor every part of her.

.

.

.

"Jasper," she moaned as I suck one of her nipples and rub her clit.

"Ahhhh… Jasper, please…" She begged. So who am I to refuse her?

I started kissing her back up to her lips as I put one finger inside her. The sudden movement made her gasp and gave my tongue accessed in her mouth. She sucked my tongue as she pulled on my hair and I thought I was going to come undone.

.

.

.

I have to taste her. I can feel that she's getting close but I don't want it to end yet so I stopped.

I pulled my fingers and moved my hand to squeeze her ass.

"Jasper…. Please don't stop…"

"I don't plan to, angel, just hold on a minute. I need to taste you."

So I did.

I went down on her and she lifted her head to follow my destination down her center. She's so wet. I nuzzled my nose to her clit and I heard her gasp. I looked up and saw her throw her head back.

I blew at her opening and digged in.

She taste amazing.

.

.

.

Moans.

Head thrashing from side to side.

Calls for Jesus, God, and a lot of Jaspers.

"Close. Ahhhh… so close…"

"Jasper…" she screamed.

And with that, she's done.

.

.

.

"Welcome back, angel," I said gazing into her eyes. She still look high from the orgasm I just gave her. She's all smile and fluttering eyes.

"Jasper… that was… ahhh… mazing."

"You taste amazing, Bella," She blushed.

"Your turn, cowboy."

As she tried to stand, I stopped her. "Not like that, sweet angel. I want to be inside you… if that's alright with you…"

"I'd love that, cowboy."

.

.

.

"Ahhh… Bella…"

"Jasper…. Faster…" she whisper moaned.

So I did.

"You're so tight, angel. You're beautiful… you're… ahhhh… ahhhh…"

In. Out. In. Out. In out in out in out in out in….. ahhhh.

"Jasper, just like that…. Ahhhh… soooo close…"

"I'm close, Bella… unnnggghhh… come with me…"

And she did.

.

.

.

Panting.

A kiss here.

A kiss there.

Smiles.

Still panting.

"Shower?"

"Bath."

.

.

.

"Oh, Bella, you're amazing… just like that, angel…."

"Jasper…." she moaned.

As Bella rides me in the bathtub, I am holding on to her hips and sucking her nipples, alternately. But that's not enough. So I slid my hand up and palmed them as I kissed her throat. Then her lips.

"Oh, Jas… I'm…. ahhh… you're… that's it. Please don't stop…"

So I continued sucking on her tits and rubbing her clit.

"Unnngggghhhh…"

We came together.

Again.

.

.

.

Getting dress is so hard. I can't get enough of her and I think the feeling is mutual. We keep on pulliing each other close and kiss any bare skin that we get in contact with; which is A LOT.

So… let's just say that we did it again.

Twice.

Yes, twice! We're both horny for each other, so sue us!

But I can assure you that the second one was done deliciously slow. It's llike we're communicating with our bodies. Our bodies are saying what our mouths can't say… yet.

What is it that I want to tell her? I mean, isn't it too early to feel this way towards her? We just met for Christ's sake!

_Does it matter? You took your time with Alice just to be sure that she feels the same towards you but look at what she did to you._

You're right. May be it's time to take risks. I'm not getting any younger after all. Might as well tell Bella how I feel. If she don't feel the same then… Then what?

_Then do your best and make her fall in love with you._

Your're right. Again! As usual. It may be a slow process since I know something's bothering her but I will do my best to make her love me, too.

_Love me, too_. Hmmm… I guess this is really happening. I really am in love with Bella and I will let her know.

I look down at her naked form as her head is on my chest.

"Bella…" I whispered.

No response.

I craned my neck to get a view of her face. She's sleeping. I guess I gave her too much exercise this morning. I smiled at that as I recalled all _sexcapades_ that we did.

"Jas…"

She's awake. Nope. I'm wrong.

"Jasper…"

Sleep talking.

Calling out my name.

I felt myself smile at that realization. She's calling out my name on her sleep. She's dreaming about me!

Does it mean that she feels the same way about me?

Okay. That's a long shot. But a guy could hope, right?

"Mike… no…"

What the hell?

* * *

**Would really appreciate a review. Thanks! ;)**


	7. CONFESSION

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns the characters but they are more than happy to bring my story to life.**

**A/N: I am so sorry. This took a lot of revising and I had a hard time about it. Hope you, guys, are still with me. Let's finish this journey together.**

**Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

**CONFESSION**

Mike.

Mike.

Mike.

Fuck! What a nightmare!

I wish I didn't sleep talk again.

Where is Jasper?

.

.

.

Oh there he is. Only wearing his boxers. Yum! I need to feel him. Should I hug him? Am I gonna come out as too clingy? I mean… I don't wanna scare him away. But he just looks so sexy bent over the balcony with his elbows bent and hands clasped in front of him. And again… he only has his boxers on! Okay…I'm going in!

"Hey, cowboy," I hugged him from behind and he smells so good.

"Hello, Darlin'. Nap time over?"

"Uh huh. But it was not that good."

He moved to face me, "Why not?"

I pouted before I replied, "You weren't there when I woke up." Cue the puppy god eyes.

He chuckled, "Awww, Angel, I'm sorry. It's just that…"

He's frowning. Why is he frowning? Shit! Is he ready to end this… this… whatever this is?

"What's wrong, Jas?"

"Who's Mike, Bella?"

Oh… Shit! I talked!

.

.

.

"Mike is my fiancé…" I began once we're comfortably seated on the couch. Apparently, I did speak in my sleep. Jasper said I said Mike's name several times. Until now, I'm still trying to remember what I dreamt about.

"I met him in high school but we never got together until college. He has always shown interest in me but he was dating a cheerleader and I was with someone. He and his friends are rich kids. Their parents are 'important' people so that made them 'untouchables'." I really gotta emphasize those words with air quotes.

"Are they the reason why you hate rich people?"

I snorted, "I don't _hate_ rich people, Jas. Especially after knowing you." Wiggle-brow time. He laughed.

"I just had a bad experience from them. And yes, they are the reason for that."

"Okay. Go on."

"They really made some bad pranks on the students and even on teachers but they blamed them on others. Anyway, the worse pranks that they do are the ones that they put money on; a contest if you will. In one of their contests, they have involved one of my best friends, Jake. He's a tall, bulky kid and they were trying to recruit him for the football team but he declines every time. The rich kids weren't happy about the rejection so they put out a silent contest. Only very few people were involved. They said that whoever can humiliate Jake the most will receive five hundred bucks from each of them. There were six of them in their crowd so that's an easy three thousand bucks for a low-life kid.

In the days that came there were instances wherein Jake will trip or an entire food tray will fall on him in the cafeteria. People will laugh at him because of those and calls him 'clumsy giant'. We had no idea what's going on. It was really tearing up Jake. One day, Mike came to me and told me about the contest. I was furious of course and said mean things to him. He said he tried to stop his friends and he withdrew his money from it but still twenty five hundred is twenty five hundred. He warned me that one of the kids involved will play dirty. He doesn't know what he will do but that it will happen soon. I warned Jake about it and we were going to tell our parents but we were too late. Everyone received a picture message of a drunk, naked Jake with a dildo in his mouth. Jake was devastated. The photo was a fake but it's still his face out there. He stopped going to school and barely eats. He got really sick and thought of killing himself. Our parents got involved and looked for the source. Mike decided to be the bigger man and told the principal what happened. His friends and the boy who sent the photo got kicked out. Mike was suspended and was under probation until graduation.

He became a part of our group somehow but we were very careful not to get too close with him. When the guy that I was seeing moved to live with his father in New York, Mike didn't waste time. He asked me out on dates but I never gave him a chance. Even my parents were not convinced that he's a changed man. He chased me through college. He went to the school that I went to and took the same course and class that I had. Eventually, it got easier to deal with him. So in our second year in college, I fell in love and gave him everything. My friends and family were not very happy of course but they saw the change in him and they saw how happy I was.

We got engaged a year after we became official and wanted to marry me after graduation. Graduation was last year but the wedding planning just began two months ago and finally we're getting married next month.

Mike and I found a job after graduation and we moved in together in an apartment in Seattle that was given by his parents. We were content. Or so I thought. Mike has been going home really late at night and he makes excuses not to come home with me to visit my parents in Forks. Sex was becoming… rare.

During one of my visits to Forks, I decided to come home early and surprise him by cooking his favorite food. I also did some lingerie shopping. I wanted to mend whatever it is that is going on between us.

When I got to our apartment carrying the bags of groceries, I was greeted by a trail of clothes on the hallway that stopped to our bedroom door. I followed the trail. I know what I will find but I didn't stop walking to it. The door was ajar so all I had to do was push it. So I did. And there he was sitting in the middle of our bed, his back to me, with a lady riding him. He was busy sucking and palming her breasts while she had her head thrown back. I watched. I don't want to but I cannot move. When they reached their orgasm the lady dropped her head on Mike's shoulders and said 'Wow! It gets better every time'. He laughed and said 'Well we just keep on going then to see how great it will be'. The girl finally lifted her head and she gasped when she saw me. I gasped, too, because the girl staring at me was Mike's high school cheerleader girlfriend, Lauren."

I felt Jasper's hand wiping my cheeks. I didn't know I was crying.

"Darling… do you wanna stop?"

"No. I want to get this off my chest if you don't mind." He nodded.

"When Mike looked at me, he pushed Lauren off him and tried to come to me. I ran out of the apartment and straight to my car. I drove back to Forks. I don't know how I managed to do it but I did. Mike kept on calling while I was on the car but I ignored all of it. I wanted to call my friends but I know that I will breakdown once I hear their voices so I just drove. It was already late at night when I reached our house. It was empty. My parents went at the reservation to visit Jake's family. I was glad to have had a chance to be alone for awhile. I cried. Like I never had cried before. Then I picked up my phone and called my friends. They were furious. My parents were furious. They wanted to hunt him down but eventually after two days Mike showed up on our door step. He was lucky that my dad was on duty. My mom let him in but not before giving him a piece of her mind. We talked out back and he begged for my forgiveness. He told me it was a last fling before getting married. Can you believe that? I told him to fuck himself and leave.

Three days after Mike's visit I received a call from Lauren. I didn't know it was her. I was gonna hang up but what she said stopped me. She said she didn't know that Mike was with me. Mike and she started seeing each other again six months ago. Six fucking months! She told me that all she knew was I was part of a bet that's why Mike showed interest in me in high school. Pop the Chief's daughter's cherry. That was the bet. He told his friends that he can pop my cherry. And he did. Not in high school but he still did. I went back to our apartment to confront Mike. I asked him one question and he having an answer confirmed everything.

When I reached our apartment, I went straight to him and asked 'how much'. He was confused at first then it clicked. He hung his head down and said 'twenty five hundred'. I was furious. I punched his face and kneed his groin. I wanted to curse him but I didn't feel like talking. He was shouting on the floor begging for my forgiveness and to not cancel our wedding. I ignored him of course. I went to our walk in closet and packed as much as I can in a small bag. Then I drove. I got no destination in mind but I was lead here."

We were quiet for a little bit. Jasper was in deep thought and I didn't feel like saying anything. I was crying awhile ago but not anymore. I'm glad to finally have it out of my system. None of my friends nor my parents knew about the bet on me. I didn't get a chance to tell them. I don't know how Jasper will react but that's it, the whole story. My confession. I am only a play thing.

"Why did he ask you to get married if…" he began to ask but cannot finish the question but I know what he's asking.

"I don't know. I would like to say that he probably really loves me that's why he asked me to marry him but I don't think I'll ever believe that."

"Well, he's a stupid son of a bitch! He doesn't deserve you, Bella!" He's mad… really really mad. I am a little embarrassed because I know that my story made me look weak. I am Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter, who thought that she will live a fairy tale life. How pathetic!

"Bella, look at me. You are beautiful and smart and funny. I know we just met but I know that you are beautiful inside as well. You're perfect, Bella. You deserve better. You deserve the best."

Oh how I love to believe him but I know I need to make up for my stupidity. No one will take me seriously because I know I am weak. I am not good enough to be taken seriously. Just a play thing.

"Jasper… I…"

"Bella, you deserve the best and I want to give it to you."

"I don't deserve it, Jasper. I… I am not good enough…"

"Stop…" he whisper growled. "God! I'm going to kill that Mike when I see him!"

"I'm sorry, Jasper…"

"What are you sorry for, Darlin'?"

"I'm not the woman that you thought that I am. I am not the woman that you hoped I am. I'm not perfect."

"Nobody is. Bella, you are perfect to me. That's what matters, right? Tell me what I'm saying matters to you… Please, Bella…"

"Of course it matters to me, Jasper. You… you changed my world around… I… you made me really happy this past few days."

"Good. You made me happy, too. Are you ready to forget about the past, Darlin'? Are you ready to face the present and future with me?"

What is he saying? Is he saying what I think he's saying? Oh! What the heck! I don't want to over think this because no matter what I know my answer will be the same.

"Yes, Jasper, I'd love that."

* * *

**Hope you can leave me a review. Thanks!**


	8. REMEMBER ME

**A/N: Yup! This is an update! ;)**

**Okay... I may need to hide inside the closet for this one because i really don't know how you will take the shift here. Ummm... so... here you go. (really nervous)**

* * *

**REMEMBER ME**

"Jasper, don't you remember any of those? You told me about Alice. You always tell me the story of our time in Vegas because you said you don't want us to ever forget it. You're the one who told my friends." I am really desperate. I want him to remember me, he has to remember me! I am his wife damn it!

I squeezed his hand though I know he doesn't want a stranger holding him right now, "Baby, please…"

"I'm so sorry, Miss… I'm trying but I can't. I don't even remember the part where I walked out on Alice's apartment. I'm… I'm so sorry. I wanted it to be true because you are a beautiful woman and you seem nice but…" He trailed off. I don't know what he wants to say.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Carlisle peeked by the door, "I just need to examine Jasper."

I nodded and sat back. I hugged my knees to me and leaned my forehead on them. What am I gonna do? I can't not make him remember. I love him so much. He's my life. Fuck! I won't survive without him.

I felt a light tap on my shoulders, "Bella, dear, he fell asleep. The meds took over him again. Did he make any progress?"

I just shook my head. I can't speak because I know if I did I will breakdown.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sweetheart. You should probably rest as well. That's a sofa bed over there. Would you like me to set it up for you?"

"Yes, please," I said with a shaky voice. I want to sleep beside him. I want to feel him. I want him to feel us. May be it will make him remember. Oh, God, please… I know I have sent too many pleas these past few days but… Please, please make him remember.

"Bella, shhhh…" I was sobbing. How can I not? He's my everything and I am nothing to him!

"Come on, sweetheart, lie down. Would you like me to call Esme? How about your parents?"

I shook my head. I am not ready to break this news to them. They know how much I love Jasper and they know how much he loves me. They saw us being each other's everything.

I cried myself to sleep.

.

.

.

Giggles.

Laughter.

"Shhh… keep it down. I don't want to wake her up. She might want me out of here."

"Why?"

"She's your wife, Jazzy."

"Oh. Right. I still don't remember anything, Ali. I feel so bad for her but I cannot force myself to love her if I really don't."

Ouch! That… that really hurts. I can't stay here and listen to them. I have to get up.

They gasped.

"Good morning," I said while looking at the floor and dashed towards the bathroom. I think I'm gonna be sick. He doesn't love me. Of course he doesn't, he doesn't know me. I'm gonna throw up.

.

.

.

"How are you feeling, son?"

"A little better but I think you need to check on Bella. She threw up this morning." Wow. He caught that, huh. I thought with Alice's giggling, I would be invisible. Thank God she's gone when I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Bella, is that true? Are you okay, dear?"

"Yes , I did but I'm okay. I just got a little dizzy may be because of exhaustion."

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything okay?"

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"How about breakfast, son? You think I can get you to eat something?"

"Oh… how bout chicken soup?"

"That sound great, Esme. What do you think, son?"

"I'd loved to try."

"That's great! I'll heat it up."

"Let me ran a physical on you, son."

Carlisle checked on Jasper while Esme heats up the soup in the microwave in the adjoining rest area of Jasper's hospital suite. I should probably do something but I can't think of any that I want to do that I wouldn't embarrass myself with.

There's only one thing I want to do and that is to hold Jasper. I want to be near him and I want to take his pain away. But I know he won't allow me. Because he doesn't know me.

"Here's the soup. Bella, would you like to feed Jasper?" Yes, oh God, yes… but I don't know if he would want that.

"Um… I…"

"Will you feed me, mom?" There it is. He doesn't want me to do it.

Esme cleared her throat, "Of course." She stole a glance at me and all I saw was pity. I don't want to be pitied. I need to get out of here but I can't leave Jasper. I should probably take a shower.

"Mom, you changed your recipe for chicken soup. This is really amazing."

"I would love to take credit, Jas, but this is Bella's recipe."

I heard him gasped then he surprised me, "This is really delicious, Bella, thank you."

I want to run to him and hug him and shower him with kisses! But I held myself back. I just smiled at him and I think I even blushed.

.

.

.

"You should give her a chance, Jas…" Yep. They're talking about me. I knew they will once I started my shower so it didn't really surprise me.

"I know, mom, but I really can't remember everything that she told me yesterday."

"You married her, son, you must've loved her for you to do that. That's a big step."

"I know, dad. I must've but we haven't gotten to that part of story yet. But I'm also confused right now because I love Alice."

"Oh, Jasper! Don't say that! You're a married man!"

"I know I know… I'm sorry. Bella seems like a nice woman and she is beautiful but I can't help what I'm feeling. I can't lie to myself and I don't want to lie to her."

Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Why can't I just die now?

Jasper is having a hard time choosing between doing the right thing with me and following his feelings for Alice. I don't want him to suffer but I can't just give him up. I love him damn it!

"Try to get to know her again, son. Based on the stories that you told me and your mom, it didn't take long for you to fall for her."

I decided to make them aware of my presence. I just don't want to hear what Jasper would have to say about that.

The door bursts open and in came Emmett and Edward. I wonder how they will react.

"Oh look he's alive!" Emmett boomed.

"J, we got so worried! We wanted to be here when you wake up but we're not allowed and things needed to be done at the office. We don't want the General to snap at us." That was Edward. He tends to explain a lot.

"Thanks for coming over, guys! I really miss your faces and I don't know why."

"Oh come on, J, you know you love us!" They all laughed at that.

"Where's the missus?" Oh, Emmett, you'll be surprised.

"Uh… ummm…"

"Oh there she is. Come on over here, Gorgeous." I went over to Edward and he gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then he teased, "Bella, my offer still stands. If you get tired of my friend over here, divorce his ass and come to me…"

Emmett interrupted him and pulled me to his side, "Why would he go to you if he can come to me? Right, Bells?" He wiggled his brows at me and I had to laugh at that. Thank God for great friends.

"Oh, Em… you know I'd stick with Jasper and besides, I don't want to be under Rose's wrath."

"Awww… come on, Bells, not you, too. Rose and I are not a thing!"

I giggled because he looks like such a baby, "Whatever makes you sleep at night, Em."

I stole a glance at Jasper and he was looking at me with a smile on his face.

"Okay, kids, I'm going to make my rounds. Esme?"

"I'm coming with you. I need to go to Pops and Mah's place and clean up a little. They found a way to cut their cruise short. Expect a visit from them as early as tomorrow. Bye, kids!"

When Esme and Carlisle left, the questioning began.

"Something's going on here," Edward started.

Emmett followed suit, "Why are you, guys, not… touching? Are you fighting? What did you do, Jas?"

Jasper was shocked at the sudden anger on Emmett's voice, "Oh… ummm..."

I sighed, "Guys, give Jasper a break. It's not his fault. He… he can't remember me…" Shit! Here comes the waterworks again.

"WHAT?!" Yup, they were shocked.

"When Jasper woke up yesterday all of his memory from the day he and Alice broke up to the accident is gone."

"Are you fucking with us, dude?"

"No. Of course not! You think I want this to happen to me?"

"Fuck! But it's Bella, J! The woman of your dreams? The girl you texted us about when you were in Vegas? The woman that you wanted to marry because you can't imagine living without her? The woman that you did marry?"

"Em, stop please…" I can't take hearing those. I am not that girl for him right now.

"I'm so sorry, Bells. I just…"

"It's not his fault…"

"I know. I'm sorry, J. Please let us know how we can help. We will do anything."

"We will help you remember. What can we do? Bella?"

"Em, E… thanks, guys, but I'm getting really tired. I think I need to rest," Jasper sighed.

I have to give him some fluids, "You have to drink some water, Jas. Here."

He emptied the small cup. He gave me a shy smile and said thanks. I smiled back. He's so beautiful. I wish I could kiss him again.

"We're leaving, J, but we'll be back tomorrow," Edward said but Jasper only gave a slight nod. He's already drooping.

I walked the boys out of the room.

"Hang in there, Bells. He'll snap out of it."

"I hope so, Em. It's so hard not to be able to hold him, you know, especially in his condition. I know he's hurting more than he's letting on."

"Well you know your husband, B, always trying to be the tough guy. But enough about him. How are you… really?"

"Oh, E…" I said before collapsing on the seat outside Jasper's room. "He doesn't know me. He doesn't love me. He loves Alice." It was so painful to admit those but I had to release it. I sobbed but I'm trying not to really cry.

"Bella… he'll remember you, I know he would. He loves you so much! Hell! He loves you more than he has loved anyone and that includes Alice. Don't give up, B. You got to fight for him.'

"Oh I don't plan on giving up! But what am I gonna do when he gives up?"

"That won't happen, Bells. Jasper will remember you, I know it! You're his soul mate for Christ's sake!"

"Soul mate? Really, Em?"

"What? I can be romantic."

I had to snort at that. They comforted me for a few more minutes then left.

I went back inside and sat beside Jasper's bed. I can't take this distance anymore. I have to feel him. So I grabbed his hand. He didn't even stir.

I leaned a little closer to him, "Baby… please, please try. What we had… have is amazing. We can't let it go away. Cowboy, please… remember me."

"Bella…" Jasper moaned.

I looked up but his eyes are still shut. He's dreaming about me! Oh God, please let it be a good dream.

"Jasper… please remember me..."

I stole a kiss.

* * *

**So... is it safe for me to come out? **

**What do you think about that "transition"? I would really appreciate your constructive criticism. ** **Do you want me to continue the present or the past?**

**Thanks for giving this a chance. **


	9. LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters.**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

**LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL**

I love the feel of how warm air hit my face when driving.

I love the feel of warm body snuggled on my right as I drive.

I love stolen kisses, nip on the neck, and playful bites on the shoulder.

I love raspberry kisses, Eskimo kisses, vampire kisses, angel kisses, a peck here and there, french kisses when the car stops, and a few teaser kisses… my favorite.

I love the person I am with. Yes! There! I said it. I love this person beside me and I can't wait to say it out loud. _Tous les jours_. I will remind her and show her every day. I just need to figure out how.

Am I sure? _Yes._

Is it the right time? _Hell if I know! Is there a perfect time for a feeling like this?_

Isn't it too soon? _Hell yeah! But again… is there a perfect time for feelings like this?_

I love her! I love her! I love her!

"I love you."

"What?"

Shit! I said that out loud! Oh what the hell. Might as well own it!

"I said I love you." How is she gonna take this…

"Pull over, Jas," This can't be good.

I drove a little inside the desert on the road outside Nevada. Bella and I decided to take in the scenery this morning. Except for a few dips in the hotel pool, we were locked up in our room for three days and we decided to see the outside world. I pulled over and Bella stepped out.

We were silent for awhile. I let my words sink in. I am not going to take it back because it's the truth. I love her and I think I have for awhile. However she takes it, I will make sure to let her feel that I mean what I said. I will make her love me, too.

"Too soon?" I asked after a few heartbeats.

She shook her head, "No. It's perfect." She faced me and smiled widely. I released the breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"It's perfect, Jas. I… I wanted to tell you but…"

"You did?" I asked not hiding the shock on my voice, or my face for that matter.

"Yes. I just don't want to scare you away, you know?" She said shyly.

"Never. You will never scare me away. You make me so happy, Angel…" I dipped my head and kissed her. Not passionately… but sweetly.

"Oh, Jasper… you make me so happy, too. This past few days has been the best days of my life. Shit! I'm crazy ain't i?"

"You and I both."

"I love you…"

"I love you, too, Darlin'…"

.

.

.

Bella and I have been in Vegas for almost three weeks now. We said our I love yous a few days ago and we haven't stopped saying it when we get a chance. I whisper it to her ear before I fall asleep at night.

But she's been distant lately. When I tried to cuddle with her yesterday morning, she nuzzled a little but left me to shower and she didn't invite me. She even locked the fucking door! Then when she got out… when she got out she was already dressed and she avoided looking at me. I wanted to talk to her about it but when I tried she starts to be all cute and sexy at the same time. I didn't even know it was possible! We made love last night. She wanted to take it slow so I complied. She kissed, nipped, and sucked every inch of me and I did the same to her. When we came together, there were tears in her eyes. She didn't show me of course but I felt it when she dropped her head on my shoulders.

This morning when I woke up, she's not there. She's not even in the room. That never happened before and I'm freaking out because she still hasn't returned. She left her cell phone, too, for good measure. Fuck! I'm freaking out! Is she having second thoughts? Is she bailing on me? Does she really love me?

_BLAG._

She's back. I have to talk to her now and I won't let her distract me. I walked over to the living room and saw her taking off her shoes.

"Angel, where have you been?"

She looked up to me and I think my heart just broke. She's crying. Tears, blood shot eyes, messy hair, sobbing, and all. What the fuck!

I ran to where she's standing and hugged her to me. "What the fuck happened!" I growled.

She's still crying and I waited for her to calm down.

"Angel… please tell me."

"Jas… I'm… it's…"

"Tell me."

"I'm going to miss you, Jas…"

"What?! Why? Where are you going?" I'm so confused. Why is she going to miss me? Then it hit me. "You're leaving me?"

"Oh, Jas… I have to go back. It's time to go back. Reality has been waiting long enough."

"Angel…"

"Jasper, I'm sorry. I know I've been distant. I was so happy since I met you and then… then… then it hit me. This can't go on forever. We have different lives and we live on different side of the country. And… and…"

"Angel, stop. Breathe."

"But, Jasper…"

"Shhhh… Have you forgotten already?" She looked at me. Confusion showing on her face.

"I love you, remember? I wanna be wherever you are. I can't let you go, Bella. I don't want to…"

"Oh, Jas. I love you, too! And I don't want to let you go…"

"Then why were you crying?"

"I just thought… I thought that we'll be separated…"

I scoffed at that, "As if I'm gonna let that happen. Please don't cry." She nodded. "Can I wipe your tears now?" She nodded again, so I did.

I lifted my shirt to her nose. "Blow your nose, baby girl," I teased. She laughed and smacked my arm away. She's so beautiful.

"There's my angel. No more crying, okay?"

She nodded, "But we have to talk about this…"

"We will. But for now… can I take you out on a date tonight?"

"Of course. Why do you need to ask?"

I just shook my head and brought her to our room. Yes… our room. I moved in with her days ago. But I need my old room again.

.

.

.

"Where are you taking me? Why do I have to wear a blind fold?"

"Humor me please, Angel. Just hold onto my arms and follow me."

I guided her to the elevator to my old room. When I reached the door, I opened it and guide her inside. After closing the door behind me, I walked us over to the living room. Perfect. Just like I requested. There are lighted scented candle everywhere. In every room even the bathroom. The balcony is lighted with outdoor lamps that look like they were floating. That's where we're dining tonight. I moved us there because the living room is part of the surprise. I slowly walked us to the balcony and tried not to step on the rose petals on the floor. Flowers surround the room, too. There were daisies, different colors of carnations, daffodils, dandelions, forget-me-nots, jonquils, orange blossoms, primroses, pink and red roses, blue and white violets, and red tulips all over the place. All of which symbolizes my feelings and what I want to say.

"It smells really good here," Bella commented.

When we reached the balcony, I removed her blindfold. Her expression was beautiful. _She_ is beautiful.

"Jasper…"

"You liked it?"

"I love it! This was your old room right?" I nodded.

"Let's eat, Darlin'."

So we did. The food was great and the wine is exquisite. Conversation flowed easily. We talked about the young reader's book that she's trying to finish and how it may be possible that she will finish it since she already lost her job. Her boss doesn't think that what happened to her is an excuse to go on leave for a few days so my Bella gave her a piece of her mind. Thus resulting to her extended stay.

.

.

.

"Chocolate fondue for dessert! Oh, Jas! Have I told you lately that I love you?" she giggled.

"You gonna start singing for me, Angel?" I teased.

"If I can, I will. But as you heard during my showers, I suck." She does but I love hearing her voice; talking or singing. So I guess love is deaf, too.

"You're right. But I love you anyway." She sticks her tongue out to me then bite on her chocolate covered strawberries.

.

.

.

"Bella?"

"Jas?"

"Are you still sober?"

She chuckled, "Why, Jas? You will not have a sexcapade with me if I wasn't?"

"Oh I think we're way past that already. Sober or not I will have a sexcapade with you."

"Good. But to answer your question, yes, I am sober. Why'd you asked?"

"Another surprise."

I took her hands on mine and guided her towards the living room. When I moved the curtain aside she gasped, "Oh, Jas! It's wonderful!"

"You see all the flowers?" I walked us slowly inside. She nodded.

"They represent my feelings for you…" I took one flower, "… red carnation… admiration. I admire you, Bella, I guess that's pretty obvious." She took the flower and blushed.

I continued our walk and picked another flower, "Daffodil… because the sun always shines when I'm with you…" walking and picked another one, "… blue violet… faithfulness. I am faithful to you, Bella. Always will be."

In the middle of the room, I sat her down and picked another flower. "Forget-me-not… because the memories I share with you will forever be my fondest ones. It also means true love… because you are my true love."

She sighed, "Oh, Jas…"

"Shhhh… baby, there's more." I picked another one," Tulip… for a perfect lover." She smiled.

"Flowers doesn't only express how one feel but they can also say what one wants to say. Like that red carnation you're holding…" I cupped her cheeks, "My heart aches for you… when you're not around. The daffodil… You're the only one. The blue violet… I'll always be true, Bella." I gave her an eskimo and let go of her face. I took the flowers on the coffee table.

"Primrose…" I handed it to her, "… I can't live without you."

I handed her a red rose, "I love you…"

"I love you," she reached out for my face and pulled me to her and kissed me.

"I have one last flower…" I reached for the flower on the side table by the couch.

"This is a white violet… it is saying 'Let's take a chance'…" I handed it to her and kneeled in front of her.

"I can't find any flower that can ask this question for me but I found something that will clearly state my intentions…" Damn, this is nerve wracking! I reached for the ring inside my jacket pocket.

She's catching on to what I'm doing. There are tears on her cheeks but she's smiling. That's a good sign, right?

"Bella… take a chance with me. Let's take a chance together. Marry me…"

"Oh, Jas…" She cupped my cheeks and pulled my face. Forehead to forehead. Eskimo.

I'm still waiting.

"Angel…"

"I am just convincing myself that this is really happening. Life is beautiful, ain't it?"

"It is. And it will be more beautiful when we get married. I want to marry you. I know we just got off broken engagements but…"

She cut me off, "Shhhh… Jas, this has nothing to do with them. I can feel it from you and I hope you can feel it from me. They are no longer part of us."

"I couldn't agree more. So what do you say, Darlin'? Will you marry me?"

She giggled, "I thought you'll never ask." I chuckled. She's such a smart ass.

"And?"

"Yes, Jasper Whitlock-Cullen, I will marry you!"

Oh thank God!

* * *

**Thanks.**


	10. HOW CAN YOU FORGET?

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

**HOW CAN YOU FORGET?**

"That was the sweetest proposal story I've ever heard, Jasper," Rosalie said after finishing the story of Jasper's marriage proposal to me. I was surprised that she helped me tell it. "You told me that on the day of the accident and that's when I realized that you really love Bella."

Rosalie turned to me, "Bella… I'm so sorry. I… It's just that I don't know you and Al- I'm sorry."

"I understand you, Rosalie. You are protective of your brother and she… she is your best friend." I can't say that girl's name. I just can't.

"I really did that, huh?" Jasper asked smugly.

"Yeah, dude! We were surprised when Bella told us the first time. Never thought you had it in you." That's Emmett. He and Edward are back for a visit again.

"What? I can be sweet," Jasper said defensively.

"Yes you can, Jazzy!" The little pixie just came from nowhere. What the hell?

"What are you guys talking about?" Yup. She even had the decency to ask.

"Alice, really?" Edward asked giving her a stink eye.

Alice walked towards Jasper's bed but has no choice but to stay at the foot of the bed. Both sides are occupied and none of us planned to move.

"What? I just want to know why _my Jazzy_ needs to defend himself for being a sweetheart, that's all."

"_Your_ Jazzy? Little girl, you better watch your mouth. Jasper is a married man."

"Don't have to rub it in, Em!" she replied. "Besides, Jazzy can't remember her and he definitely remembers me so when Jasper is out of the hospital he can just file for divorce."

WHAT. THE. HELL. Did she just really say that? Fuck! I can't breathe.

"He will not do such a thing! He loves her!" Edward exclaimed.

"How can he love someone he doesn't even know?" she countered.

"What made you think that he would want to be with you after what you did?" Emmett raised his voice.

"I will make…" I had to cut Alice off. I had enough of this and no one is getting a divorce!

"Shut up!" I said.

"You can't…" That's the bitch again.

"I. SAID. SHUT. UP." I glared at her. She looked at Jasper and I don't know what she saw there but she didn't speak another word and focused her attention on the floor.

So I continued, "No one is getting a divorce. I will not sign it, Jas, not until you give me chance." I looked at him and I know that he see pleading in my eyes. He has to remember who I am. He needs to give me _us_ a chance. I need to make him remember. I have to…

He hasn't answered yet and he's looking back and forth between Alice and me. He looks at her differently. Not like the way he looks at me when he still knew me but there's something in the way he looks at her. I can't take it so I looked down.

"Jazzy…" Alice began.

"Ali, I have to give my marriage a chance."

"Yes!" Edward whisper-yelled and I think I did the same in my head.

"But, Jazzy, I miss you. I want to spend time with you again. Being away from you is hard. I can't live without you, Jazzy." I looked up to her and she's actually pouting with unshed tears on her eyes. Damn! This woman plays dirty!

"Oh please!" Emmett scoffed. I wanted to gag. What a drama queen!

"Alice Brandon! You are not breaking a marriage! You're not a home wrecker!" Rose said surprised by her friend's determination to get Japer back.

"I am just taking what is mine back, Rose!" Alice actually stomped her foot when she answered Rosalie.

"He is not a thing you know," I told her. "You can't just leave him when you find something better and come back and pick him up again when you get bored. I won't allow you to treat him like that again."

"Who do you think you are? You don't know me!" Alice screeched. Yes, screeched. Can you believe her?

"Alice…" Jasper began but was cut off.

"But we do." A voice said from the door. Mah and Pops opened the door widely and made their way inside the room. Mah is practically killing Alice with her eyes.

"General," Em and Edward greeted Pops with a salute at the same time. Pops saluted back and turned his attention to his wife.

"Why are you here, Alice?" Mah asked.

"I'm visiting Jasper, Mah," she replied not looking at her.

"That's not what it looks like. I would like you to leave please. By the way, you can call me Margaret or Mrs. Whitlock but never call me Mah."

Alice looked over at Jasper with a pleading look but Mah went to Jasper and hugged him.

"Oh, Jasper! I am so happy you're alive!"

Pops went over to them and squeezed Jasper's hand, "Welcome back, son. Sorry we couldn't make it back sooner."

"I'm just glad that guys are here now."

"Jasper…" Mah's sobbing.

"Mah, please don't cry. I'm here. I'm okay."

Unbeknownst to us all Alice slipped out of the room. Thank God!

"Where's my princess?" asked Pops.

Rosalie went to him and gave him a hug. I didn't realize that she was crying. Well, I was, too. I guess the meeting was kind of emotional.

"Bella, dear, come over here," Mah waved me over and hugged me then over to Pops. I chanced a glance at Jasper and the look on his face doesn't surprise me and it hurts so I looked away.

"How are you holding up, sweetheart?"

I just smiled at Pops. I just don't know how to answer that without giving them heartache. They don't know that Jasper doesn't remember who I am.

"What a silly question, John! Of course she's not okay. How can she be when the love of her life almost lost his life and is now lying on a hospital bed?" Mah said and turned to me and gave me a tight squeeze.

"Have you been resting well, Bella? I know it's hard but Jasper is recovering fast you should take care of yourself, too. Jas, are you giving you wife a hard time?"

When Jasper did not respond, Pops and Mah turned to him and I looked at my feet. I know what they will see when they look at him. Confusion. He doesn't know that he introduced me to Pops and Mah before he introduced me to his parents and Rosalie.

"Jasper? What's wrong, son?" Pops asked.

"General, you know Bella?"

"Of course he knows Bella, Jas! I know Bella, too. You brought her to us in Texas, remember?"

I can't help the tears that fell. Every time that I am reminded that Jasper can't remember me I break all over again. I love him. So much. How can he not remember? How can he not feel it? How can he not see?

Sobbing.

I am sobbing uncontrollably. I can't be here right now. I don't want them to see how much…

"Bella, what's going on?"

"Mah… I… may I please be excused?"

"Oh, sweetheart, please talk to me."

I can't. I don't want to tell them or anyone else that Jasper doesn't remember me because it makes it more real all the time. I don't want to believe it. I want all of this to be a bad dream. I want Jasper to remember me so that I can hug him, kiss him, love him.

"Mah, Pops…" Rose said, "Jasper doesn't know Bella. He can't remember her."

"WHAT?!"

To say that our grandparents are stunned is an understatement. Emmett and Edward tried to explain the situation further. When they were done explaining, Mah cupped Jasper's face and kissed his forehead. She looked into his eyes and said, "You will remember. I know you will remember. She's your soul mate, Jas. There is no way that you'll forget her totally."

Pops hugged me to him and said, "He will remember you, sweetheart, just hang in there." He turned to Jas and said, "We will help you remember, son. You would never forgive us if we let you forget her."

Jasper smiled at Pops and reached out his hands slowly.

Lightning bolts.

Butterfly.

Happiness.

Joy.

All at the same time.

Jasper reached for my hands! He did! He did! He did! I want to jump for joy and hug him but I did my best to stay in place.

"You made my grandparents love you. Heck! You made Mah love you!" We all laughed at that. "I will try, Bella. I promise I will try," he said and squeezed my hands.

Oh thank, God!

"No divorce then?" I asked.

"No divorce."

Everything went smoothly after that. We had light conversation not touching the topic that Jasper forgot me. Pops chastised Edward and Emmett for visiting Jasper at the same time and leaving GWGS unmanned. Of course, Pops was only teasing them. He loves those boys as his own grandkids. Mah can't stop touching Jasper. She holds his hands, caressed his cheeks, and squeezes his arms. Jasper is indeed a Ma-Mah's boy. I should know because I've witnessed it firsthand. No one's ever good enough for Mah's Jasper. Thank God I was _more than good enough_. Her words not mine.

Carlisle and Esme arrived later on with dinner for everyone. As usual, Carlisle did a physical on Jasper and asked him questions. Mah informed Esme about their encounter with Alice. Esme loves Alice and I know that she's hurt about what happened. I can see it in her eyes.

When it was time for the visitors to leave, we said our goodbyes and they promised to come back tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

I can't wait.

Tomorrow is Jasper's release date.

Tomorrow we will go back home.

Home.

I wonder how it will be like.

We may have only stayed at Jasper's penthouse for a few days but it already felt like home.

Will that change knowing that he can't remember me?

Will he let me sleep on our bed?

Shit! If he doesn't what will I do?

Deep breaths.

I won't think of that now.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I smiled at him, "Yes. I was just … Don't mind me. How 'bout you? Do you need anything before your medication knocks you out?"

He chuckled. Yes he did!

"Water, please, if you don't mind."

"Of course." I grabbed a water bottle from the night stand and handed it to him.

"Would you like to try opening it?"

He took the bottle and successfully opened the cap. He grinned proudly. My man is getting stronger. He handed the water bottle back to me and when I reached for it he grabbed my hand.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Bella."

"You don't have to thank me, Jas. There's nothing I would rather do."

He nodded. "Can you tell me more stories tomorrow when we get home?"

_When we get home_. That's what he said.

_When we get home_. Our home. That's what he means, right?

"I'd love to, Cowboy," I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I really like that nickname."

I felt my cheeks heat up so I turned around and put the water back on the table and head over to the bathroom. I cleaned up and got ready for bed. When I got back Jasper's already dozed off. I went over to him and stole a kiss.

Nope. Not on the cheeks.

Yup. I kissed him on the lips!

I kissed him on the lips! Come to think of it… I didn't steal a kiss from him. He's my man and I can kiss him whenever _and_ wherever I want!

I took one more kiss for good measure and turned around to go to bed. I can't stop smiling.

"Alice…"

That stopped me from my track.

Smile all gone.

I walked back over to Jasper slowly.

_Please… don't let it be what I thought I heard. Please not her. Not her again._

"Alice, come back…"

I shuddered. How many times can one's heart break? I guess I really did steal those kisses.

* * *

**Hope you stick with me until the end.**


	11. TYING THE KNOT

**Sorry... I hope you're still with me.**

* * *

**TYING THE KNOT**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride." That was Elvis, the impersonator.

Finally. Jasper and I are married.

"Come here, _Mrs._ Whitlock-Cullen," Jasper drawled as he pull me to him.

Mmmm… my husband tastes so good.

Husband. Jasper is now husband! I'm the happiest woman alive right now!

Wife. I am Jasper's wife! He wants me. He wants to spend the rest of his life with me!

Whitlock-Cullen. Now, that will take a lot of getting use to but I love the sound of it. Isabella Whitlock-Cullen. Sweet!

I giggled while still kissing my husband. MY. HUSBAND. Yup. MINE.

It's getting crazy here inside my head. I'm high! High on love! I giggled again. I can't help it.

"What's with all the giggles, Darling?"

"I'm high, Jas…" he raised a brow at me. "I'm high on you, Jasper, my husband! I'm high on love! I'm so in love with you!"

"Well, I'm glad because I am so, so in love with you, my wife."

A loud whistle came from behind us. "Are you, newlyweds, going to skip reception and go straight to the honeymoon? Come on, Mister and Missis, I'm hungry!"

Oh, I forgot about our audience. Emmett, one of Jasper's best friends arrived two days ago to bear witness to our bond. He and Edward did not hesitate when Jasper called them. They're cool guys. Amazing, actually. I love them already and they love me, too. I can tell. Well… they told me over dinner last night. In front of my best friends.

Jake, Tanya, and Angela. My best friends. They're here, too. They're here for me as Edward and Emmett are here for Jasper. They're representing our family who chose not to be here. Um… well… my family wanted to be here but I told them not to because it will not be fair for Jasper even though he insist on making my family come here but I said no because his family are not supporting us on this. Did that make sense? Not so much, right?

Here's what happened. When Jasper proposed to me a week ago, we decided to make it official A-S-A-P. I called my parents and he called his. Saying that my family's thrilled is a crime! It's a lie! Don't get me wrong, my parents are happy that I met someone but they were going crazy about marrying him so, so soon. I explained to them how happy he makes me feel and how happy I make him feel. When that did not work, we opted to have a video call. I introduced Jasper to them. After the small introduction, Jasper asked us if he can have a time alone with my father. I got so nervous; I called my mother after I disappeared from the room. The good thing is my father is calm according to my mom. He's never calm when it comes to boys I dated even when Mike proposed. As Jasper spoke to my dad, I talked to my mom. I don't know what I told her because my head was spinning but by the end of our conversation she was crying and swore that they were happy tears. She said that she knows and understand where I'm coming from. She's very happy for me. After a few minutes with my mom, we were finally called back to the video call. My dad gave us his blessings and said that he will explain everything to my brother when he arrives. I don't know how Jasper did it but my dad seems to have a lot of respect for Jasper. I know Jasper respects my dad a lot.

The big reveal with his family did not go as easy. Okay. It was a disaster. Her mother and sister were furious and his dad was very disappointed. I wasn't with him during the conversation but with the rise of his voice that I heard from the room, I can tell. He looks devastated after the conversation. He said they weren't going t attend our wedding. I decided then and there that we will postpone the big wedding and settle for a chapel instead. I don't really care as long as it's Jasper waiting at the altar. I told my parents not to come as well. I explained to them what happened; my parents got worried about the future in laws but I assured them that we can handle it. I asked them to trust me. Jasper was so disappointed for not giving me the wedding that I deserve so I cheered him up by making him promise me a real wedding when everything's better. We made a silent decision then not to talk about what happened with his conversation with his parents.

While I was speaking with my friends and telling them about _my_ Jasper and our impending wedding, Jasper asked for my phone and spoke with my friends. I thought Jasper couldn't make me happier than he already makes me feel but he proved me wrong. He invited my friends to our wedding. He offered to pay for their travel and hotel accommodations but knowing my friends I know they would decline his offer. Jasper being Jasper convinced them to meet him halfway instead. My friends will pay for the flight and their clothes and Jasper will pay for accommodations. They arrived the same day that Edward and Emmett did.

So that leads us in a club in the heart of sin city dancing and getting drunk with our friends, celebrating our wedding. It was awesome.

I am so happy!

I am married to Jasper Whitlock-Cullen!

I am Missis Isabella Whitlock-Cullen!

I. AM. MARRIED. TO. JAPER WHITLOCK-CULLEN!

"Yes you are, Bells! We were there remember?" Jake! Shoot! I guess I spoke out loud.

"And no, you didn't speak out loud. You shouted!" Angela said and they laughed at me.

Tanya hugged me from behind. "We know you're on cloud nine right now, sweetie, but please don't embarrass yourself," she giggled.

"Hey. Back off my wife. She can do whatever she wants and nothing will embarrass her." My cowboy grinned at me and I can't help but kiss him.

"He's really a great catch, Bells. But I'll still bust his balls when he hurt you!"

"Ang… I will let you bust my balls when I hurt her."

"We will make sure to deliver him to you," Emmett shouted from behind with our drinks, Edward tailing him.

After a few more chats Edward asked Tanya to dance with him. I know I've had a few drinks already but I am not drunk yet. Something's definitely up between E and T and I intend to find out. Not tonight, though. Tonight is about me and my Jasper. My husband.

"It's been a great day and night, friends, but I would like to take my wife up to our sanctuary and consummate our wedding."

Whistles and cat calls went around our table as Jasper walked us out of the club.

Jasper and I can't get our hands off each other inside the limo. When we reached our hotel, the driver had to literally bang on our car door loudly to make his presence known. I bet if he could, he would pull Jasper off of me.

We made it outside our suite without embarrassing ourselves. Jasper opened the door and carried me in. Once inside I felt the mood shifted. Jasper became more serious. I became nervous, but in a good way.

Jasper stood in front of me.

I stood still. Staring at his eyes.

Intense, blue eyes looking back at me.

He tucked a hair behind my ears.

He smiled at me.

My cheeks heat up.

He's my husband, damn it! Why did I blush?

He chuckled then took one step closer.

"Now, Mrs. Whitlock-Cullen, I have you all to myself."

"I am all yours till death do us part, Jasper, my husband."

"I like, no… I _love_ the sound of that, my wife."

He kissed me gently.

Then hard.

Harder.

I grabbed his hair.

Pulled him impossibly closer to me.

He grabbed my hips.

Slid his hands to my buttocks.

Pulled me closer to him.

I felt his hardness on my abdomen and it felt so good.

He's so ready for me.

I am so, so ready for him.

"Jas," I moaned.

"Bella…"

He carried me to the bedroom.

Zippers down.

Dress on the floor.

Pants and shirt on the floor.

He sat on the bed.

I am standing in front of him with nothing but the expensive lingerie that my friends bought me.

He's looking at me. Studying every part of me.

He tugged on my left hand. Kissed our ring.

I kneeled in front of him. He tried to stop me but I will have none of it.

I reached for his left hand and kissed our ring.

He's looking down at me. "I love you."

"I love you."

Jasper pulled me to him and he moved us to the middle of the bed.

I straddled his lap. His hands on my hips.

"You're so beautiful," Kiss on my throat.

"My Bella." Kiss on my neck.

"My Angel," Kiss on my shoulders.

"My Darling," Kiss on top of my breasts.

Panting. I am panting.

He looked into my eyes. His blue eyes were scorching.

I know because I feel mine are, too.

"My Wife," he whispered. He kissed me.

A gentle kiss. How a gentle kiss can be full of passion, I don't know. But that's how our kiss is.

"I love you," he mumbled during our kiss.

"I fucking love you, Isabella, My Everything."

He cupped my cheeks and kissed me hard. I tugged on his hair and rubbed onto his erection.

Oh God! I am so ready for him to take me.

"Jasper... Please…"

"Fuck!" He hissed when I rubbed myself to him. The next thing I know I am lying on my back with nothing on. Jasper kissed me everywhere. Every inch of my body was ignited by his touch, his caress, his mouth, his tongue.

He worshipped my body.

Suck on my neck. Suck on my nipple while pulling on the other.

Tongue in my mouth. Tongue in my bellybutton. Tongue in me.

Oh, God! Jesus! And whoever else is holy!

He worshipped my soul.

He told me how beautiful I am… Like a goddess.

He told me how great I feel when I am wrapped around him... There's no place he'd rather be.

He told me how delicious I taste… Like moist chocolate cakes and any other type of chocolates. Addicting,

In. Out. In. Out.

"Jasper, faster…" I panted.

"Oh, God, Bella…" he moaned.

And then we're up… up… up. Up to the heavens where no one can reach us.

This is why we love.

This is how love should be.

This is what love feels like.

This is where I belong.

With Jasper.

This is home.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and the follows. I will try to respond back as soon as possible.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. Thanks for letting us play with them, SM.**


	12. THE SWANS

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight and its characters. Thanks you, Ms. Meyer for letting me play with them.**

**Here you go, guys. Hope you're still with me.**

* * *

**THE SWANS**

"So, you're the brother-in-law?" my brother, Paul, asked Jasper. He got his head held high, arms crossed in front of him. He's trying to intimidate my husband and his friends. He's even wearing his uniform. Idiot!

Jasper offered his hand to him, "Yes. Yes I am," he answered confidently. He's standing tall and looking straight into his eyes. My brother reached for his hand and I can see how hard he's trying to crush my man's hand.

"Oh for God's sake! Don't start a pissing contest with my man!" Paul laughed at me and let go Jasper's hand. He hugged me and lifted me up from the ground.

"Oh, little sis! I missed you! Why are you in a hurry to get married, huh? You hate the hometown that much?"

I can't help but chuckle at that. "I missed you, too, Paul! I am so glad you're back!" I felt a tear escaped my eye.

"Oh hell, Bells! You can't go crying on me! You know I hate that. Shhhh… I'm here for you, sis."

He let go of me and he shook the hands of our friends. Two days after the wedding, I, Jasper, and our friends decided to drive back to Forks to meet my family. I, Jasper, Edward, and Tanya rode on Jasper's truck and Emmett rode with Jacob and Angela in my jeep.

"Is that Bella's jeep, Paul?" I heard my mom shouted from inside the house then she appeared on the door and ran to me.

"Oh, Bella, baby! Welcome back!"

"Oh, mom! Please don't cry!"

"I can't help it! I was so worried about you! After what Mike did… oh, baby! I hate that you didn't come to me when you were having boy problem."

"Oh mom… I'm sorry… but… I'm glad, you know… I'm glad I didn't come to you. Hey, don't get hurt. I don't mean it that way! It's just that if I came here… I would've not met Jasper." I explained and looked back to my husband. I extended a hand to him beckoning for him to come to us.

Jasper took my hands. "Mom, I would like you to meet Jasper Whitlock-Cullen, my husband."

"How do you do, ma'am?" Jasper asked offering his hand to my mom. My mom took his hands and pulled him to her for a hug. "Oh stop with the ma'am, son! Call me mom!" We all laughed.

"Okay. Everyone get inside. Let's finish with all the introductions there. I am making dinner. Bella, dad apologizes for not being here. He took a day off but he was called for an emergency but he promised to be back for dinner."

"It's alright, mom. Let me help you with dinner. I can make dessert."

"I'd loved that. But first show your friends to their room."

I did as I was told. I showed Edward and Emmett to our guest room in the basement. It has two full sized beds and a full bath. Our basement has been turned into a game room by my dad and Paul when we were teenagers. It's their "man cave". The room was added for when they have guests coming over.

"Here you are, guys. You can always use the TV out there when you get bored. Dad and Paul have a few games as well."

"Awesome!" Emmett yelled.

"This is a pretty cool house you got here, Bells. And this room is awesome. I'm glad your parents are okay for us to stay here."

"Of course, E. My parents knew you guys were coming with us."

"Thanks. Run along now, lovebirds, and go to your room. We will unpack and meet you up there."

I brought Jasper to my room. It's not huge or anything but it's not small either. It's just right. I have a queen size bed, dresser, two bedside tables, one on each side of the bed, a small walk-in closet, a TV, iHome, laptop on my desk near the window, and a shelf for my favorite books. I have an en suite bathroom but it's just a small one.

"Here we are. I know it's not like you're used to but…" he cut me off by kissing me. Oh my! I can never get enough of my husband's kisses. Mmmm… MY husband. Yup. He's MY husband and that's how it will be until death do us part.

"This is perfect, Darling. You know I will be happy wherever as long as we're together."

"Me, too."

Jasper and I unpacked then went back to the living room. He went to the basement with the boys including my brother while I went to the kitchen to help my mom, so did the girls including Jake. By six thirty my dad's cruiser pulled up the garage so we called the boys up. Jasper hugged me from behind and whispered that he's nervous but I know better. MY husband is a confident man so I just chuckled.

"Where's my baby girl?"

"Over here, dad!" I walked to my dad with Jasper in tow. I hugged him then introduced him to my man.

"Jasper," my dad held his hand to him.

"Chief Swan," Jasper shook my dad's hands. They stared at each other for awhile then my dad smiled and turned to my mom.

"Sweetheart, dinner ready?" My dad put his arms around my mom and kissed her. They walked to the kitchen followed by the rest of the gang. I stayed behind trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked myself.

"I don't know, Angel, but I didn't expect it to be that easy."

"Exactly what I'm thinking! It's not supposed to be like this. Damn! He made it so easy now it's making me nervous."

"Calm down, Darlin'. Now you're making me nervous. Let's just go and have dinner."

"Fine! But I know something's up with my old man and I tend to find out."

"Okay. But first… I love you, Mrs. Whitlock-Cullen," he drawled and kissed me sweetly.

"I love you, too, cowboy."

"Lovebirds! What the hell's keeping you?" Emmett asked while walking towards us.

"We're on our way. Jeez!"

"Bells, your dad made it too easy, huh? I mean he didn't even ask my man here any questions. I have to say I'm pretty disappointed. I was looking for a bit of action with the pops."

"Gee thanks, Em! What a friend!" Emmett just laughed at him.

"See? That's what I'm worried about!" I told Jasper.

"Let's eat dinner."

We joined everyone at the dinner table. My dad and brother are talking about foot ball with Edward and Emmett jumped in to the conversation when we got there. I was the observer in the group. I watched as my mom discusses her new designs with Angela and Tanya. Angela wanted to be an interior designer like her; she will go back to school this fall. T is into fashion. She's working for a fashion magazine in Seattle but she has an interview for a fashion mag in New York next week.

I watched as my dad exchange his points of view with Jasper while Emmett and Edward listens. My brother Paul puts his two cents in the conversation from time to time especially when it's about the government and military. Jake tries to make everyone laugh.

There are times where Edward would look at Tanya and he would wink at her when she's looking. I still haven't heard how it all began but I will find out. Jasper always makes sure to make contact with me. Hand touching here, knee rubbing there, a whisper of "I love you"s and "you're beautiful"s. He tucks my hair to my ears, plays with my hair from behind my chair, he rubs his thumb on my nape, and he held my hand through dessert. There were a few times when our friends would clink their spoons or forks to their glasses to make us kiss. It's like a late wedding reception according to Jake.

We all settled to the living room and mom prepared coffee. We all talked about everything and nothing. At around ten pm, Angela, Jake, and Tanya said their goodbyes. They hugged everyone and when Tanya got to Edward he pulled her to him and kissed her. We were all staring at them with wide eyes. When they pulled apart they saw us staring.

"What?" Edward asked. He and T were blushing like schoolgirls.

"When did that happen?" Emmett asked after a few beats.

"Vegas?" E replied more like as a question.

"You guys met in Vegas… did you get married there, too?" my asshole brother asked. Arrgggghhh!

Everyone laughed and Tanya said no.

"Wow! I should probably visit Vegas while I'm here," my brother said. He just wouldn't stop torturing me!

"Oh, shut it, Paul!" I said.

After they left, Emmett and Edward retire to their room. Paul went out to a bar with some of his friends and promised to be back before the sun is up. Then it happened…

"Bella, Jasper, I would like to speak with you before you go to your room," my dad said.

"Ha! I knew it! You made it so easy I knew something was up."

"You know your old man really well," my dad chuckled.

"Let's go to the living room," said mom.

When we got to the living room, mom started the conversation by asking Jasper what he does for a living and so on and so forth until they got the Whitlock-Cullen history out of him.

"Okay. Mom, dad, I know you have something to say and I would really appreciate it if you say it already. I'm dying in suspense here!"

My father and mother laughed. "Still hate the suspense, Bells?"

I groaned, "Come on, old man, out with it."

He took a deep breath, looked at my mom then Jasper. "Son, I want to know what your plan is for my daughter. I know you live at the other side of the country and Bella's life is here but I want to know from both of you what your plans are."

"Sir,"

"Call me Charlie."

"Charlie, Bella and I decided to live in New York. I hope you don't see it as I am taking away your daughter from you; it's not that at all."

"We made the decision together, dad, and mom. I mean, Jasper is running their company and I do not have a job to come back to here anymore. I'm thinking of looking for a job there."

"And we can visit you often or you can visit us. We'll have a room for you in our apartment in the city."

"I've always wanted to see the ball drop, Charles."

"Then we'll have to take up their offer."

I squealed. Yes, squealed! I can't believe my parents and I will be in New York for New Year!

"I can't wait for you to visit us!" I went to my parents and hugged them both.

"We're not yet done, kiddo."

"Okay. Lemme go back to my husband then."

My dad cleared his throat, "Now that we know where you are going to settle down… Tell us… How bad is your family going to treat my daughter, Jasper?"

"Sir?"

"Jasper, we know that your parents are not happy with you marrying Bella, even your sister does not approve. We understand where they're coming from. They don't know her but she's our daughter. We want to know what awaits her at the Whitlock-Cullen camp."

"Well… honestly, I do not know but I can assure you, mom and Charlie, that I will defend and protect Bella with everything I have. My parents and my sister are not bad people, they will understand us eventually but it will take time. I will do my best to make them understand and make sure that Bella is comfortable and happy. Bella is my family now, too."

I smiled up to my husband and kissed his cheeks. My cowboy in shining armor.

"That's all we ask, son. We want our daughter happy. I know it is impossible for her not to get hurt from time to time but I don't want you to be the reason for her getting hurt."

"Yes, sir."

"Mom, dad, you have to remember that I'm a grown up now. I will be okay. As long as Jasper's with me everything will be perfect."

"Alright."

"I know, sweetie. Both of you will get through all the hurdles that will be thrown at you, I can feel it. But, are you ready to meet your in-laws, honey?"

Jasper's looking at me nervously. I took his hand and held them on my lap and looked into his eyes. "You'll be with me?"

"Always."

I leaned forward to give him a peck on the lips then looked back at my mom. "Yes, I'm ready, mom. "

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites! ;)**

**Btw... if you wanna read fanfics on the go download it on your app or play store. Had it for a long time now. I get to read the stories I saved on the subway! :)**


	13. THE GENERAL AND THE MAJOR

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight is amazing and Stephanie Meyer is incredible for letting us play with the characters.**

**A/N: Hope you still with me. Thanks for the reviews and follows.**

* * *

**THE GENERAL AND THE MAJOR**

We stayed in Forks for three more days but Emmett and Edward needed to go back to New York after two days. Tanya took a flight with them so that she can go to her interview the next day. We had a feeling that Edward will keep her busy.

Now we're off to our next journey. Jasper and I decided to drive back to New York on his truck. It's like honeymoon all over the country. My jeep will be shipped together with some of my things. Little did I know my husband have a hidden agenda for this long drive. Jasper is bringing me to Texas to meet his grandparents. To say that I was nervous is an understatement! I mean, come on! I heard all the stories and I know that Jasper's grandma is very protective of him. She will not like me at all! She will think that I am a low life girl who marries someone she just met! She will think that I seduced Jasper! She will think that I am not good enough for her precious grandson! She will think –

"Stop fidgeting. They will love you, I'm sure of it!"

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one facing the General and the… the Major!" I snapped.

He laughed, "Major? Really? My Mah's gonna love that one."

"Don't laugh at me!" I pouted.

"Oh come on, Darlin', you know I love you, right?" I nodded.

"Therefore they will love you, too."

"You loved Alice – "

"You are nothing like Alice, Isabella. Don't you ever compare yourself to her." Isabella? Oh my! He's really serious. And so hot!

"I'm sorry – "

"No, Baby, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to compare yourself to her or to any other woman for that matter. You are you… and only you are you, Bella. You understand? I love _you_… just you, the way you are _you_."

I think I'm going to cry, "Oh, Jasper." I gave him a chaste kiss and settled my head on his shoulders. We stayed in comfortable silent for awhile until we reached our next rest stop.

The nearer we got to the General's ranch the more nervous I become. Jasper's grandparents know that he will be visiting but they didn't know that he will bring a wife with him. He wanted to tell them the news in person. They were away on a trip when Jasper and I decided to get married so we never invited them. And that's the part that will kill me! Not inviting the General and the Major on their only grandson's wedding is like a crime, right? How will he explain it without them turning their backs on Jasper, too?

"We're here."

If I was nervous a minute ago what I'm feeling now is beyond nervous! What is beyond nervous? Anxious?

"Baby, relax, please… Look at me… I love you. You are my life now, Bella, so whatever happens here, I will be leaving with you, got that?"

I nodded but I don't want to cause any more dent with his relationship with his family. I intend to make sure of that.

He kissed me. For assurance I think.

"Jasper, son, is that you?" I froze. Shoot! The General.

"Let's go."

Jasper got out of the truck and went to open my door. He took my hand and led us to the porch where the General is waiting with a confused look on his face. Oh, Pops, brace yourself!

"Hey, Pops!" Jasper hugged his gramps. "Where's Mah?"

"Right, here, Sweetheart! Oh, Jasper I missed you! How are you? I really hate what Al –" she stopped when she saw me over Jasper's shoulder.

"Oh…" she said confused.

Jasper pulled me to him. "Mah, Pops, this is Isabella, my wife."

Wide eyes.

Open mouth.

Shock.

Silence.

Speechless.

Yup. How do you react to that, right? So I smiled and when there's still nothing I just looked at my feet.

They hate me. I knew it! I mean, how can they not, right? Look at me. I bet they think I'm just a stupid girl who gets risky and takes what she wants. But I'm not! I've never taken a risk before. Except when I went cliff diving with my friends, or when I tried pot, or when I – fine! So I did take some risks but those are stupid risks; fun but stupid. But I take extra precaution with the important things in my life and this… what I have with Jasper may be sudden but I am sure about this. Jasper is it for me. I can't picture myself with anyone else anymore. He's my life. I LOVE JASPER!

"I love you, too, Darlin'," Oh crap! I said that out loud.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, Isabella." I looked at Pops and there's a smile on his face. I smiled back but when I looked at Mrs. Whitlock's face I had to look at my feet again.

"Let's all get inside and talk about this."

Once inside, we sat on the living room and the talk began.

"Jasper, Isabella, you know that this is a shock for your grandmother and I. Can you tell us how this all started?"

Jasper told them the whole story. I was amazed at how much he remembers from the day we met to the day he met my parents and other friends at the Rez. I am sucked into listening to him give them every detail. He even described the dresses I wore on the night we met, on his proposal, and on our wedding. I bet he remembers even the jeans and shirts I wore on other days, too. Because I remember every detail about him as well. I was staring at him with a smile on my face. When he was done he looked at me and gave me chaste kiss. If it wasn't for the fact that his grandparents are there, I would've pulled him to me and kiss him deeply. Make him feel how much I love him more; if that was even possible.

"That was an interesting story, son. Isabella, I'm sorry to hear about what happened with you regarding your fiancé –"

"_Ex_-fiancé, Pops," Jasper interjected. He doesn't sound so happy.

"Of course. I apologize. As I was saying, I'm sorry to hear about what happened with you regarding your _ex_-fiancé. He is not a man and I am glad that you were able to discover that before it's too late."

"Thank you, General Whitlock. It was a painful experience but I will go through that again," I looked at Jasper, "if it means that I'd get to meet Jasper again." Jasper cupped my cheeks and kissed me. Not chaste this time but I can feel that he's holding back. But a sweet kiss nonetheless. Every kisses are sweet as long as they were with my husband.

Throats clearing.

"Excuse me but I need to check on our lunch," said Mrs. Whitlock standing from her seat.

"May I help?" I asked nervously.

She looked at me for what seems like hours but I know it was only a few seconds before she nodded and walked to the kitchen.

What am I doing here? Why did I leave Jasper's side and went with the Major? I don't have a death wish. I'm too young to die!

"You can cut the fruits and put them on one of the trays over there."

I was surprised when the Major spoke but when I was shook off my mental struggle I was able to take a good look of the kitchen. WOW is not enough to describe it! I mean, every possible equipment that one would need is in this kitchen. All the appliances are updated and there are several plants that provide fresh herbs surrounding the kitchen. They also give the kitchen an amazing, natural aroma. Oh my! Am I in heaven?

"I'm sorry?" the Major asked. Was she talking to me?

She must've seen the confuse look on my face and spoke again. "You were asking if you were in heaven. Were you asking me?" she raised an eyebrow.

Let me die now! Why do I always do that?

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I said that out loud."

She huffed, "You tend to do that a lot?"

"Yes. I was just amazed by how lovely your kitchen is. It's like a dream kitchen."

"Oh… Thank you."

I nodded and proceeded to where the fruits are. I started to cut the cantaloupe. I can feel Mrs. Whitlock's eyes on me. Damn! I might cut myself if she continues to do that.

"So, you know your way in the kitchen?"

"Yes, ma'am. My mom said I was already a cook before I can even write my name. I love watching my mother prepare meals for us. Every time that I hear her move around the kitchen, I drop everything and ran to the kitchen. I cooked my first omelet and French toast when I was six as a breakfast surprise for my parents for their anniversary."

"Must be a good memory. You're smiling."

I didn't notice that I was. I glanced at her and her face seems to soften somehow. "Yes it was. My brother cut all the ingredients that I gave him and I did all the mixing. He fried the omelet while I mix the ingredients for the French toasts. When our parents woke up, they ran downstairs when they smelled all the cooking. When they reached the kitchen we shouted 'Happy Anniversary' with huge grins on our faces. When we didn't get any response from them aside from their huge eyes and open mouth, I looked around the kitchen and started to worry. I mean, the kitchen was a disaster. There were egg shells and spilt milk on the floor. The food are overflowing on their plates. When my mom sniffed my brother and I looked at each other and thought that we were in trouble. When I was about to cry my parents crushed us with a huge family hug. They keep on saying thank you and kissing our cheeks." I giggled at the memory and when I realized that I've said too much, I looked at Mrs. Whitlock and she was looking at me with a slight smile on her face.

"I'm sorry. I talk too much –"

"Don't worry about it, Dear."

She called me DEAR!

"I can see that you love talking about your family."

"I love them. They mean the world to me."

"And Jasper?"

"Jasper's my world," I blurted out. It's the truth so I didn't need a second to think about it.

She nodded and continued on plating the steak and mashed potatoes.

"I really love Jasper, Mrs. Whitlock." I don't know why but I feel like I really need to say it. I feel like I have to defend Jasper and I's relationship. I feel like I need for them to approve of me… approve of our marriage because I can't let them get mad at Jasper as well. They are important to him and he is important to me. I can't let him lose them.

"I know you just met me and don't know me at all but I can guarantee you that I love your grandson. I am with him for the long run… for the rest of our lives. I can never imagine my life without him anymore, ma'am."

Stirring.

Plating.

Cutting.

Nothing.

I cleared my throat and carried the tray of fruits into the dining room. I went back to the kitchen and carry the other dish out. When there were no more dish to carry, I walked out of the kitchen to head back to where Jasper and the General are but I was stopped by the Major.

"Isabella, do you have grandparents?"

I shook my head, "Both my grandparents are already dead. I never met them. I wish I have, though. My parents said great things about them. They showed us family pictures and I saw that they love having fun. My mom said that they would've spoiled my brother and I and I don't doubt that one bit."

She nodded. "Some say that grandparents' love is stronger than a parents'. I love Jasper very much, Isabella. With everything that he's been through, he deserves the best in life. He deserves to be loved. He deserves to be happy."

I wanted to tell her that I can give those to him but I don't want to be defensive so I just nodded. I will not tell her but I will show her. I will show them. I will continue to love Jasper and make him happier every day.

"Let's go get the boys and have lunch."

I followed Mrs. Whitlock to the dining room and she called the men. Lunch was uneventful. The conversation flowed freely on the table. Jasper put food on my plate and I noticed that the General does the same for the Mrs. Whitlock. The General asked me questions about my family and my friends. He looks smug every time I call him General. He also asked me about my grandparents and I told him what I told Mrs. Whitlock. He asked me random questions about Jasper, from his favorite food to his favorite tie and so much more.

"What is Jasper's full name?" he asked.

"Jasper Arthur Whitlock-Cullen," I answered confidently. The General looks very happy with my answer even the Major is smiling.

"Ask what her full name, Pops," Jasper said smiling at me.

"What is it, Isabella?"

I got nervous because they might not like the answer. "Isabella Marie Whitlock-Cullen," I answered lowering my head.

Mrs. Whitlock gasped.

"You took the Whitlock name as well?" The General asked. Oh no! They don't want it.

"Yeah but I can still take it off if you don't –"

"I love it, Isabella! Don't dare take that off your name and make sure to use that on my future grandkids as well."

"That's the plan, General," Jasper replied proudly.

That's when I realized how important the Whitlock name is for all of them really is.

"Are you, guys, ready for dessert?" The men nodded so I stood and went to the kitchen to help Mrs. Whitlock.

Jasper and I decided to stay for four days in the ranch. The General gave him a "paid vacation" but they sneak into the General's personal office in the house once a day to check on the Emmett and Edward at GWGS.

I am surprised that I felt at home in the ranch after the first night. Mrs. Whitlock let me help her prepare the food in the kitchen. She even made me cook omelet and French toasts for breakfast. Jasper showed me around the ranch and taught me how to ride a horse. Mrs. Whitlock asked for my help in preparing desserts for the charity auction that she and the General are hosting on Saturday. Jasper and I were invited to attend the said event. I asked her if it was alright if I bake some of my recipes to add to the auction and she agreed. Later that day, we prepared a large meal for the soup kitchen to be served at dinner. I asked if I could come with her. I think she was surprised that I volunteered but she said yes. She asked me if I know what goes on in a soup kitchen and I told her of some of my volunteer works in Washington. She looks very pleased.

When we got to the soup kitchen that night, I was so proud of how people seem to love Mrs. Whitlock. They all greeted her and helped us with our stuff. The people we were feeding seem to be taken to her as well. At her age, she still get a few wedding proposals from them.

"They are the reason why I don't require John to come with me. I don't want to break their hearts," she whispered to me and I giggled. Yes, giggled. We're in that level in our relationship already.

Mrs. Whitlock and I really bonded in the kitchen. She told me stories about Jasper's and Rose's younger days. She even showed me naked pictures of Jasper to which my husband was not very happy about. But when I told him he got a cut ass all was forgiven. Every night, the four of us would gather at the porch or at the gazebo at the back eating dessert and drinking coffee talking about anything under the sun… or moon. It was during one of those nights when the General asked us how Jasper's parents took our marriage. I knew it was coming but it was still nerve wracking. Jasper explained to them what happened. They were quiet for a while then the General spoke, "I can't believe Esme will react like that."

"I know, John, it's not like her. And Carlisle… was he really mad?"

"Disappointed. And Rose was livid, Mah. She was her best friend." I knew Jasper was talking about Alice.

"After she did to you she's still her best friend?"

We don't have an answer to that so we didn't say anything.

"I'll call them and give them a piece of my mind!"

"Margaret, let's think about this for a minute."

Wow! Is Mrs. Whitlock going to defend us? I know we seem to get along lately but I still though I was stepping on eggshells when it comes to her.

"Mah, let Bella and I handle them. We don't want to drag you into this. I promise we will speak with them when we get to New York."

Mrs. Whitlock acquiesced.

The next day we all prepared for the charity auction. I checked on all the desserts that we made and I caught my husband eating one of my Espresso Cheesecakes. I swat his behind and gave him a pointed look. He hugged me and gave me his panty dropping smile. Damn him! I huffed and took the fork from him. I took some of the cake and fed him. How can I ever resist this man?

"What are you doing?"

"Oh-oh…"

"Mah, it's my fault. You know I can't resist desserts especially my wife's cheesecake."

"Oh I know it's your fault, Jasper Arthur! Look at your face, it's full of cream!" Mrs. Whitlock laughed at him.

"Ooppps… I need to clean up. Come on, Baby."

"Okay. Let me just put this in the fridge."

Jasper left and I covered the cake and place it in the fridge. I smiled as I walk pass by Mrs. Whitlock but stopped when I saw the pendant on her necklace.

"Is that a ring, Mrs. Whitlock?"

She fingered the pendant on her neck and hold it out to me. It was a small, princess cut diamond ring on a white gold band. I know it sounds very plain but it has an aura in it that shows it's given out of pure love and admiration. It's one of those things that talks to you. Its elegance shines out of its simplicity. "It is the engagement ring that John gave me. It may not seem much to you but – "

"It's very beautiful," I said mesmerized with the ring. "It's pure love and admiration."

"He bought it with his savings. Since he was ten, John has been doing every job that he can get from neighbors and family. Little did I know that he already vowed to marry me someday. We were childhood sweethearts. He was twenty and I just turned eighteen when he proposed."

I felt a sting in my eye. I didn't know how long I have been admiring the ring but when she cleared her throat I knew it was longer than normal. I think I blushed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to – I'm sorry. I'll go look for Jasper."

"Isabella?"

"Yes, Mrs. Whitlock?"

"Call me Mah."

I don't understand how I feel about that, all I know that is was an amazing feeling, but it was nothing compared to what I felt when she introduced me as her granddaughter at the auction.

* * *

**A/N: Please send your love... or hate. Reviews please.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
